Battle? or Battle!
by AlvinaVin
Summary: Misteri yang tersembunyi berhasil Kyuhyun pecahkan. Donghae yang adalah pacar Eunhyuk, ternyata sejak dulu berpacaran dengan Kibum. Donghae melihat Eunhyuk & Sungmin berciuman, Eunhyuk yang meminta Donghae untuk melanjutkan pertarungan mereka/Karena aku tak mungkin membelenggunya sementara aku tahu bahwa di hatinya, ia mencintai orang lain../ LAST CHAP UPDATE! EunHae, KiHae, EunMin
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Eunhyuk dan Donghae, sepasang namja dan yeoja yang kerjanya berantem terus. Apa jadinya kehidupan setelah mereka saling jatuh cinta? Maka dimulailah kisah cinta menyakitkan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan selamanya.

'Cinta' dan 'Pertarungan' itu terkadang bisa terjadi di waktu yang bersamaan.

Karena itu…

Berhati-hatilah!

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents…**

**Battle? or Battle!**

**Pairing: EunHae (?)**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, & Sungmin **

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Angst**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka!**

**Switch gender**

**Eunhyuk & Kyuhyun as namja**

**Donghae & Sungmin as yeoja**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Saat ini udara di luar terasa begitu dingin bagi Eunhyuk, seorang _namja_ yang kini duduk dibangku _Senior High School_. Itulah alasan mengapa ia tak ingin pulang meski sudah saatnya untuk meninggalkan sekolah, mengingat jam bubaran sekolah sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam kelas, yang artinya…hanya berdua saja dengan seorang _namja_ yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Hyuk-ah!" panggil seorang_ namja_ yang kini sedang bersama dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memandang _namja_ yang kini bersamanya itu dengan pandangan datar. "_Wae_?"

_Namja_ itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan ia pun berkata, "_Paboya _kau Eunhyuk!"

"_Paboya_?" Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti maksud dari lawan bicaranya langsung mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau ini bicara apa? Apa maksudmu?"

_Namja_ itu menghela napas sejenak, barulah kemudian ia mulai mengatakan apa yang hendak ia tegaskan pada Eunhyuk dari semula, "Bagaimana mungkin kau menjadikan seorang _yeoja_ sebagai musuhmu selama 2 tahun?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"_Mwo_?" Eunhyuk terlihat lebih bingung dari sebelumnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti."

Pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Eunhyuk sukses membuat _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya merasa kesal. "Aish! Tak usah bertingkah seakan kau tak mengerti apa yang aku katakan."

Butuh waktu satu menit untuk membuat Eunhyuk menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan oleh _namja_ tersebut.

"Maksudmu itu…" kalimat Eunhyuk terhenti. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Eunhyuk yang membuatnya merasa berat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. _Namja_ yang kini bersamanya pun tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. _Namja_ itu ingin Eunhyuk menyadari dengan sendirinya, tanpa perlu diberitahu.

"Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu. "Yang kau maksud itu Donghae?"

"_Ne_," jawab _namja_ itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku tahu kau single. Jadi… Kenapa kau tidak menjadikan dia sebagai _yeojachingu_-mu saja?"

Pernyataan sang _namja_ langsung membuat Eunhyuk kaget. "_Yeojachingu_?!" pekiknya dengan suara keras yang spontan keluar begitu saja.

Setelahnya, Eunhyuk pun terdiam. Dirinya kini terbayang oleh memori mengenai kejadian yang menimpanya tadi pagi.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae… Sepasang _yeoja _dan _namja_ yang kerjanya selalu saja bertengkar dan bertengkar. Apa alasan yang ada di balik pertengkaran mereka? Jawabannya hanya satu, yaitu karena mereka merasa kesal tanpa sebab yang jelas saat melihat satu sama lain.

Saat berlangsungnya jam istirahat sekolah…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

"TENTU SAJA MELEMPARKAN BARANG PADAMU, _PABO_!"

Terdengar teriakan super keras dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae (tentunya) yang langsung membuat seorang teman yang berada di dekat mereka spontan menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Seorang teman yang lain lagi, yang juga dikagetkan oleh suara Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun seketika berteriak, "DIAM! Jangan berantem mulu! Kalian ini! Mau berantem sampai kapan?!"

Namun apa daya… Teriakan yang sia-sia…

"KEJAM! _YEOJA_ MANA YANG BERLAKU SEKEJAM ITU?!"

"KAU PIKIR KAU ITU _NAMJA_ YANG PANTAS DIPERLAKUKAN DENGAN LEMBUT?!"

Dari dulu hingga kini… Dari zaman purba sampai zaman modern (gak gitu juga kali) Eunhyuk dan Donghae selalu saja tak pernah rukun alias tak pernah berdamai (sama saja)… Padahal saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, terutama saat guru berada di dalam kelas, mereka terlihat biasa saja. Sama sekali tak ada raut dendam di wajah keduanya.

Ah…

Lebih indah bukan jika mereka saling jatuh cinta?

Meski hal tersebut sepertinya menjadi hal yang paling sulit terjadi di antara keduanya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dalam sebuah kamar, tampak seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan wajah yang kelihatan tak bahagia. Mungkin lebih tepat bila wajah tersebut dikatakan terlihat seperti wajah yang tampak kesal.

"Kenapa? Apa yang aku rasakan?" keluhnya sambil memeluk guling dengan badan yang dimiringkan.

"Kenapa aku bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

"Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya aku biasa saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman ketika Eunhyuk berada di dekatku?"

"_Pabo_ kau Donghae! Pabo! Jangan memikirkan Eunhyuk brengsek itu! Dia itu musuhmu! Kau harus ingat itu!"

_Yeoja_ bernama Donghae itu terus saja mengeluhkan segala kegelisahannya, meski tak ada seorang pun yang kini bersamanya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia sendirian di dalam sana, ia tetap tidak berhenti mengeluarkan semua kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, yang menyiratkan hati dan pikirannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan?"

Raut wajah Donghae seketika berubah. Dari yang tadinya terlihat kesal, kini tampak seperti seseorang yang terkejut karena berhasil mengetahui sesuatu.

"Aku menyukai Eunhyuk?!"

Donghae langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di sebuah jalanan yang tampak sepi, terlihat Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan dalam keadaan gelisah. Pikirannya tertuju pada percakapan terakhir yang ia lakukan.

.

.

"Jangan sia-siakan _yeoja_ secantik itu Hyuk-ah!" goda sang _namja _yang sedang berbicara dengan Eunhyuk itu.

JDER! Kata-kata yang dilontarkan sang _namja_ langsung menusuk pikiran Eunhyuk. 'Benar juga, Donghae itu cantik! Aku menyia-nyiakan _yeoja_ secantik itu? _Aniyo_! Tapi… Aku…'

"Hyuk-ah," panggil _namja_ itu, namun Eunhyuk tetap tidak membalasnya. "Hyuk!"

"_Mwo_?!" pekik Eunhyuk kaget. Ia baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dua kali, tapi kau tidak menyahut. Jangan bengong hyuk-ah," ucap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan kesal pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghela napas sejenak. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya tak masuk akal, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "_Mianhae_… _Mianhae_ Kyuhyun-ah."

_Namja_ yang sedaritadi berbicara dengan Eunhyuk pun kini tersenyum. Ya, _namja_ itu bernama Kyuhyun, seorang _namja_ yang terkenal dengan sejuta pesonanya.

"Kau itu keren hyuk-ah. Banyak _yeoja_ yang selama ini berharap mendapatkanmu," puji Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya. "Tapi sayang… Kau tidak menjadikan Donghae sebagai milikmu. Dia itu sangat can…"

Dengan tangan kanannnya, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk membekap mulut Kyuhyun hingga membuat perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti. Kemudian _namja_ itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dia cantik… Aku tahu itu…" ucap Eunhyuk pelan. "Dia sangat cantik…"

Eunhyuk pun melepaskan tangannya yang semula membekap mulut Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tidak berubah. Ia masih tersenyum memperhatikan Eunhyuk, seseorang yang sesungguhnya telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia memasuki _Senior High School_.

"Aku menginginkannya…"

"_Mwo_?!" Kyuhyun terkejut atas pernyataan Eunhyuk. "Menginginkannya?!"

Eunhyuk terlihat malu-malu akibat kalimatnya sendiri. "_Ne_… Aku menyukainya. Mendadak aku sadar…kalau sebenarnya…aku menyukainya…"

"Apa benar kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam kebingungan yang kini menelannya. "Jangan-jangan… Kau sudah menyukainya sejak dulu?!"

"Mungkin…" jawab Eunhyuk dengan suara yang amat pelan. "Mungkin saja aku memang menyukainya sejak dulu. Tapi sayangnya…"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. "Sayangnya?"

"Sayangnya…aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Tepatnya saat aku berbicara denganmu tadi."

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih ragu akan pernyataan Eunhyuk, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. 'Terlambat menyadari perasaan suka itu…sepertinya hal yang wajar,' batinnya.

"_Gomawo_ Kyu! Kau telah membantuku untuk menyadarkan diriku akan perasaanku sendiri," ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah riang. Wajah yang menunjukkan betapa bersyukurnya ia atas hal yang baru saja ia ketahui. Wajah yang juga menunjukkan betapa bahagianya seorang _namja_ yang sedang jatuh cinta.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hari pun berganti, semangat Eunhyuk semakin membara. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah tak sabar menantikan _yeoja _yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Ya, _yeoja_ itu bernama Donghae, seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya. Di hari yang indah ini, Eunhyuk ingin mengubah history mereka selama ini, dari yang biasanya bertengkar…kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diwujudkan, tapi tak ada kata mustahil baginya selama ia mau berusaha.

'Aku harus menunjukkan kebaikanku! Aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya!' tekad Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Pagi Donghae," sapa Eunhyuk, tersenyum pada _yeoja_ yang baru saja datang dan duduk di sebelah kanannya. Seperti yang bisa kita duga, mereka duduk bersebelahan di kelas.

Donghae yang tak menyangka bahwa Eunhyuk akan menyapanya, malah terlihat tak mampu merespon secara alami. "Pa…pagi!" balas Donghae gugup.

Entah memang kebetulan ataukah takdir yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae menyadari perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain pada hari yang sama, yaitu kemarin. Terlalu pantas untuk disebut kebetulan, rasanya terlalu tidak mungkin. Tapi hidup terkadang memang aneh…

Dan itulah yang dialami oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae…

Benci berubah jadi cinta.

.

.

'Yeah! I got it!' seru Eunhyuk girang dalam hatinya.

Saat ini Donghae sedang sendirian dan di sekitar Donghae tak ada siapa-siapa. Inilah saat yang tepat baginya untuk memulai strateginya.

"Donghae…" panggil Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sedang memakan bekalnya.

Donghae pun kaget dan sedikit terbatuk akibat dirinya tersedak. "_Wae_?"

"Hmmm…" gumam Eunhyuk yang kini ragu untuk memulai percakapan. 'Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku gugup!'

Donghae pun lebih memilih untuk tidak menengok ke samping. Ia merasa sangat gugup untuk sekedar bertatapan langsung dengan _namja_ yang ia sukai itu.

Meski jantungnya terus berdetak kencang, Eunhyuk tetap bertekad untuk mengajak Donghae bicara. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia pun mulai bicara. "_Mianhae_ Hae-ah…" ucapnya susah payah. "Aku mau minta maaf atas pertengkaran kita selama ini… Semoga kau mau memaafkan diriku yang selama ini membuatmu kesal…"

Donghae terkejut, amat sangat terkejut dengan permintaan maaf yang baru saja terlontar dari seorang _namja_ yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya.

"_Gwenchana_…" ucap Donghae parau. "Aku juga minta maaf atas kesalahanku padamu…"

DEG! Eunhyuk tak pernah menyangka bahwa Donghae akan memaafkan dan bahkan meminta maaf pula. 'Oh! Semua ini terlalu mendadak. Aku belum siap!'

'Apa yang kau lakukan Hyuk! Sekarang jangan terlalu banyak berpikir! Ingat apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang!' batin Eunhyuk yang langsung mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Hae-ah…" panggil Eunhyuk lagi. Pada panggilan Eunhyuk yang kedua kalinya ini, Donghae pun memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke arah _namja_ yang memanggilnya.

"_Ne_?" respon Donghae singkat.

"Besok kan hari Sabtu… Apa besok kau bersedia pergi berdua saja denganku?" tawar Eunhyuk sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Aku ingin kita bertemu di sebuah kafe…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya di sebuah kafe.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan…" ucap Eunhyuk setelah ia memastikan bahwa baik Donghae maupun dirinya sama-sama sudah menghabiskan kue yang mereka pesan.

Donghae yang semula menunduk, kini mengangkat wajahnya.

'Cantik sekali!' batin Eunhyuk.

'Eunhyuk keren sekali!' jerit Donghae dalam hati.

Eunhyuk berdeham sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Selama ini aku..."

Ucapan Eunhyuk tertahan. Sulit sekali baginya untuk berkata-kata. Padahal ia bermaksud untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Donghae yang juga merasa sama gugupnya dengan Eunhyuk pun sedang berusaha menepis rasa malu yang membuatnya harus sesekali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Donghae… Lihat aku," pinta Eunhyuk. Sungguh kalimat yang tidak hanya membuat orang yang diminta alias Donghae kaget, melainkan Eunhyuk yang meminta pun juga kaget.

'Kau sudah tak bisa mundur lagi, Hyuk!' batin Eunhyuk.

Entah datang darimana keberanian yang saat ini melingkupi Donghae hingga ia mampu untuk menatap Eunhyuk tanpa memalingkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

DEG! Jantung Eunhyuk berdegup semakin kencang saat _yeoja_ yang ia sukai menatapnya. 'Sungguh tatapan mata yang indah. Bagaimana ini? Aku deg-degan sekali. Jantungku rasanya mau copot.'

"Aku menyukaimu…" Eunhyuk tersenyum malu dengan tingkah yang terlihat serba salah. "Maukah kau menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku?"

Tepat setelah penyataan cinta Eunhyuk tersampaikan, keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Mata Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang semula bertatapan, kini tidak lagi.

'Eunhyuk menyukaiku?!' jerit Donghae dalam hati. Donghae yang terkejut hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tanda tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

'Aku berhasil mengatakannya!' pekik Eunhyuk dalam hatinya. Sekarang ia merasa gelisah menanti jawaban dari Donghae.

"Aku…" Donghae berusaha menjawab pertanyaan terakhir yang diucapkan Eunhyuk. Meski sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang tertahan, ia akhirnya berhasil. "Ya, aku mau…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Yes! Aku baru saja jadian dengan Eunhyuk!" pekik Donghae girang pada sahabatnya, seorang _yeoja_ yang kerap dikenal dengan nama Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya ikut tersenyum atas kabar yang baru saja diberitakan kepadanya. "Selamat ya Hae-ah!" Sungmin memberi selamat pada Donghae yang diikuti dengan sebuah pelukan.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Di suatu rumah dimana seorang _namja_ tampan bernama Kyuhyun tinggal…

Saat ini _namja _itu sedang menerima telepon.

"Jadi begitu… Kalian sudah jadian rupanya…" gumam _namja_ tampan itu. "Baguslah kalau begitu… Selamat ya Hyuk!"

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut hingga beberapa saat setelahnya, Kyuhyun pun menutup telepon. Pikiran Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

'Mereka benar-benar jadian? Cepat sekali… Ada yang tidak beres… Apa perlu aku selidiki?...'

Ia pun mulai memikirkan banyak hal. Ya, Kyuhyun tergolong namja yang tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan di sekitarnya begitu saja. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat kembali memori yang bisa saja menjadi petunjuk atas semua ini.

'Celaka! Ada hal yang aku lupakan!'

Kyuhyun terlihat kesal atas hal terlupakan yang baru saja diingatnya. Ia terus berpikir sampai akhirnya ia menyerah,

'Biarkan saja! Itu semua urusan mereka. Aku tidak perlu ikut campur…'

**-_TBC_-**

**A/N: **Annyeong readers =D Saya persembahkan ff ini untuk kalian semua.

Berawal dari mencoba tuk memikirkan ide ff Eunhae (karena saya belum pernah membuat ff Eunhae), akhirnya saya menemukan ide seperti ini (meski setelah mengalami beberapa perubahan ide).

Thanks kepada beberapa reader yang sudah menyemangati saya di masa dimana ff saya yang memiliki review terbanyak terhapus T_T (haha, ngomongin ini mulu ya, tapi memang itu fakta yang menghambat saya untuk menulis dan mengupload ff). Memang itu satu-satunya yang paling laku T_T

Nah, inilah ff baru yang pertama kali saya upload semenjak saat itu =D

Semoga kalian menyukainya ya… Ditunggu kesan-kesannya…

Thanks for reading and…

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents…**

**Battle? or Battle!**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing: EunHae (?)**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, & Sungmin **

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Angst**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka!**

**Switch gender**

**Eunhyuk & Kyuhyun as namja**

**Donghae & Sungmin as yeoja**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di pagi yang indah ini, tampak seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang sedang sibuk sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan? Mari kita lihat bersama.

.

~~Donghae's POV~~

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di atas ranjangku, memikirkan betapa bahagianya aku saat ini.

_Benar-benar pagi yang cerah. Aih senangnya! =D_

_Terima kasih Tuhan! Terima kasih! _

_Aku senang sekali karena 2 hari yang lalu aku bisa jadian dengan Eunhyuk. _

_Pasti hari ini akan jadi hari yang paling menyenangkan! _

_Aduh, aku senang sekali! Hehehe…_

Beberapa menit sudah kubahiskan waktu di atas ranjangku ini hanya untuk memanjakan pikiranku. Sebelumnya aku sudah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah, jadi aku tak perlu siap-siap lagi dan bisa langsung pergi ke sekolah, tepatnya setelah aku selesai memanjakan otakku ini.

_Hari ini aku harus kelihatan segar supaya Eunhyuk terkesan saat melihatku. Tapi aku harus pakai apa ya? …_

_Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau aku pakai bando saja?_

Setelah mendapatkan ide, aku langsung mengambil bando yang terletak di atas meja riasku. Jangan heran kenapa aku memiliki meja rias, karena jawabannya tentu saja adalah 'aku ingin selalu terlihat cantik'.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat akan jam.

_Aish, jam berapa ya sekarang?_

Meski takut untuk melihat jam dinding, namun aku tetap memalingkan wajahku dan melihat jam tersebut.

_Aigoo! Sudah mau jam 7?! _

Kuputuskan untuk langsung mengambil tasku dan turun ke lantai bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.  
DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Setelah mencapai lantai bawah (dengan selamat tentunya), aku langsung bergegas melewati _umma_-ku yang sedang berada di dapur. Aku tidak ingin langkahku terhenti hanya karena _umma_.

"DONGHAE!"

"MIANHAE _UMMA_!"

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan _umma_, aku terus berlari hingga akhirnya sudah berada di luar rumah dan bergegas untuk sampai ke sekolah dengan sepedaku.

Kalian mau tahu kenapa ummaku berteriak dan kenapa aku membalasnya dengan kata '_mianhae_'? Jawabannya adalah karena aku terlalu berisik saat turun tangga dan karena aku belum memakan sarapan yang ia buatkan untukku, sehingga aku menggunakan kata '_mianhae_' untuk membalas teriakannya itu dengan maksud meminta maaf atas kedua hal tersebut.

.

.

"Pagi _chagi_," sapa Eunhyuk padaku yang baru saja tiba di kelas. Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, tapi…mengapa kau baru datang sekarang? Padahal kuharap kita bisa bertemu lebih cepat."

"Ah, _mianhae chagi_," balasku dengan perasaan menyesal.

_Aku memang ingin bertemu dengan Eunhyuk lebih cepat, tapi aku juga takut untuk bertemu dengannya. _

_Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku masih belum bisa menerima keadaan ini…_

~~Donghae's POV - END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Saat jam istirahat tiba…

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" sapa Kyuhyun saat menghampiri Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Sungmin yang sedang makan bersama di kantin sekolah.

"Tentu," jawab Sungmin, mendahului Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tadinya ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

.

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~

"Sejak kapan kalian saling menyukai?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang langsung membuat keduanya tersedak. Aku pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

"_Aigoo_! Kalian ini…sampai tersedaknya saja berbarengan. Jangan-jangan… Kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama!" ledek Sungmin pada kedua sejoli yang kini hanya tersenyum akan perkataannya itu.

"Bisa saja kau, Min," ucapku padanya sembari memperhatikan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang kini terlihat salah tingkah. 'Hebat sekali kata-kata yang diucapkan Sungmin, reaksinya sampai seperti itu,' batinku.

_Aku memang tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada kalian dan pada siapapun, termasuk sahabat kalian. _

_Aku hanya akan memperhatikan gerakan kalian. _

_Aku juga akan melihat perkembangan hubungan cinta kalian. _

_Hyuk, meskipun aku sahabatmu sekalipun, aku tetap tidak akan mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan kisahmu ini karena aku tahu bahwa pada akhirnya… Hubungan kalian bukanlah masalah sebelum kalian sendiri yang mengetahuinya._

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Satu tahun kemudian…

Di sebuah rumah yang sepi, dimana hanya ada seorang _namja_ yang berada di dalamnya, terdengar gonggongan seekor anjing yang berasal dari luar rumah yang langsung membangunkan _namja_ tersebut dari tidurnya.

"Ah… Berisik sekali… Dasar anjing tetangga…" gumam _namja_ tersebut.

_Namja_ itu mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya hingga tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti oleh suara HP yang berdering. Mau tak mau, ia harus turun dari atas ranjang dan mengambil HP-nya yang ia taruh di atas meja belajarnya. Setelah mengambilnya, ia pun menekan telepon hijau untuk menjawab panggilan dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"_Yeoboseyo chagi?_" sapa suara yang berasal dari ujung telepon sebelum sang _namja_ sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Suara yang terdengar seperti suara _yeoja_.

_Namja_ itu awalnya terlihat bingung, namun raut wajahnya seketika berubah. _Namja_ itu kini tersenyum. "Ah, _yeoboseyo_? Ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?"

"_Respon macam apa itu? Kau membuatku kesal saja… Aku ini _yeojachingu_-mu, wajar kan kalau aku meneleponmu meski hari masih pagi,_" ucap sang _yeoja_ yang kesal dengan respon _namja_ yang kini sedang berbicara dengannya itu.

"Haha. _Mianhae_," kata sang _namja_ sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku baru saja bangun dari tidur, bagaimana mungkin otakku dapat langsung merespon dengan baik?"

Sang _yeoja_ pun hanya bisa berdecak kesal. "Ne_, aku mengerti… _Chagi_, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan malam ini. Kau mau? Kalau kau mau, datanglah ke rumahku jam 6,_" tawar sang _yeoja_.

_Namja_ itu tampak berpikir. Sepertinya ia masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "_Ne_… Aku mau."

"_Kalau begitu… Sampai ketemu nanti malam,_" respon sang _yeoja_ dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat gembira.

"_Ne_. Sampai ketemu nanti…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Saat malam tiba, tepatnya pukul 7 malam…

"Dinginnya hari ini," keluh Kyuhyun saat baru saja melewati pagar rumahnya.

Dengan memakai jaket tebal, ia berjalan sendirian melewati dinginnya malam hingga sampailah ia pada tempat yang ingin ia tuju sejak awal. Kini ia telah sampai di depan sebuah kafe.

"Selamat datang," ucap sang pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah kafe. Pelayan tersebut membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"_Ne… Gomawo_."

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari sosok seseorang yang memang ingin ia temui sejak awal. Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk berhasil menemukannya. Segera ia berjalan mendekati sebuah meja dimana hanya ada seorang _namja_ yang menempatinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Saat Kyuhyun sudah hampir sampai pada meja yang ia tuju, _namja_ yang menempati meja tersebut memanggilnya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

"Haha, _mianhae_…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. "_Mianhae_ telah membuatmu menunggu selama…"

"30 menit! Kau terlambat 30 menit," ucap _namja_ itu melanjutkan kalimat Kyuhyun yang menggantung. "Cepat duduk Kyu."

"_Ne_." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu duduk berhadapan dengan _namja_ itu.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pukul setengah 8 malam…

"Kenapa teleponnya tidak diangkat?" keluh Donghae yang sejak beberapa waktu terakhir terus saja menelepon seseorang tapi tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Ia jelas-jelas tidak mematikan HP-nya."

Saat ini, terlihat jelas bahwa Donghae sedang kesal. Orang yang sudah Donghae tunggu sejak tadi tak kunjung datang, padahal ia sudah berdandan hingga terlihat sangat cantik. Donghae pun hanya bisa duduk di atas sofa sambil berkeluh kesah.

"Teleponnya tersambung. Tapi… Kenapa ia tidak juga mengangkatnya?"

.

.

Sementara itu…

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan _yeojachingu_-mu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada _namja_ sudah bersamanya sejak tadi. "Apa kalian masih berpacaran hingga sekarang?"

"_Ne_," jawab _namja_ itu sambil bertopang dagu. "Meski kadang kami bertengkar, pada akhirnya kami pasti akan berbaikan lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu…" respon Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu..." _Namja_ itu kini memperlihatkan ekspresi yang menyedihkan. "Sebenarnya…"

Seketika Kyuhyun kaget pada _namja_ di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi seseorang yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini bersimpati pada _namja_ itu. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

_Namja_ itu hanya terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun ajukan.

Kini Kyuhyun terlihat seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan _namja_ itu. "Jangan memendam kesedihanmu sendirian… Kita ini kan teman…"

"Ah, _aniyo_…" sergah _namja_ itu. "Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada sesuatu… Bukan hal penting kok."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya sejenak. "Apa kau yakin tak mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"_Ne_. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah… Aku percaya padamu," ucap Kyuhyun parau. "Kalau kau butuh tempat untuk bercerita, ceritakan saja masalahmu padaku. Aku pasti akan menolongmu semampuku…"

"Hahaha, _gomawo_…" balas _namja_ itu sambil tertawa kecil. "Oh ya, kalau kuperhatikan…sejak tadi kau tidak memegang HP sama sekali, kenapa? Aneh sekali… Bukankah orang sepertimu selalu sibuk? Biasanya…selalu ada yang mengirimkan SMS padamu."

"Ah… Sebelum berangkat kesini, aku sudah men-silent HP. Entah kenapa…rasanya aku benar-benar sedang malas meladeni HP-ku. Bukankah lebih baik aku fokus pada teman yang ada di depanku, _ne_?"

"Kau ini…bisa saja," _namja_ itu tersenyum, kemudian ia meminum segelas jus stroberi yang sudah terhidang di atas mejanya sejak tadi. "Apa kau menyukai nomor HP-ku yang sekarang?"

"Sama sekali tidak…" desis Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Melihat temannya yang sedang meminum jus stroberi, ia pun mulai mengaduk-aduk minuman yang dihidangkan untuknya dengan sedotan. "Bahkan nomormu hanya berbeda satu digit dengan nomorku. Menyebalkan!"

"Justru dengan begitu…kau bisa lebih mudah mengingat nomorku," ujar _namja_ itu sambil tertawa setelah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terlihat kesal. Ia terlihat puas mengerjai temannya itu.

"Kau bukan pacarku! Mengapa aku harus mengingat nomormu?!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak kesal. 'Kenapa dia selalu iseng seperti ini?!' batin Kyuhyun.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pukul 8 malam…

Di sebuah taman yang gelap, tampaklah seorang _yeoja_ bernama Donghae duduk di atas ayunan sambil menatap sekeliling taman dengan wajah yang telah basah oleh air mata. Pikiran dan hatinya…saat ini benar-benar sedang kalut. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi berdiam diri di dalam rumah dan membendung segala kesedihannya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman sendirian. Dengan hanya berbekal jaket tebal, ia duduk disana melewati dinginnya malam sendirian sambil memikirkan banyak hal yang sungguh membuatnya tersiksa.

…

_Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan? Mengapa ia tak kunjung datang? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk berkencan denganku? _

_Apa dia sedang bersama yeoja lain?! Apa dia benar-benar mengingkari janjinya dan pergi bersama yeoja lain?! _

_Aku tidak terima! Apa dia sudah berani menduakanku?! _

_Hiks…hiks…_ _Kenapa begini? …_

_Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?_

_Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sudah tidak sebaik dulu lagi? _

_Apa dia sudah bosan dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya denganku?_

…

Semuanya telah menjadi gelap bagi Donghae. Ia hanya bisa menahan segala perih yang terus menikamnya, membuatnya merasa sesak.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Cepat makan makananmu Kyu." _Namja_ yang sudah bersama Kyuhyun sejak tadi kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "Apa kau tidak lapar? Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang berpikir sambil bertopang dagu pun kini tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, _aniyo_!"

_Namja_ itu tampak ragu dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Ckckck. Kalau begitu, cepat makan makananmu."

"Ide makan belakangan adalah ide terburuk!" desis Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak berselera makan.

"Hahaha," _namja_ itu tertawa mendengar respon yang Kyuhyun berikan. "_Mianhae_… Entah kenapa aku ingin kita berbicara sambil minum dulu dan menaruh jadwal makan di akhir acara kita."

"Kau bukan bermaksud mengerjaiku, kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan pandangan curiga. "Kau sukses membuatku tidak berselera makan! Semua ini karena mulutku sudah terlalu lelah setelah banyak bicara…"

"Makan pelan-pelan saja kalau begitu," ucap _namja_ itu sambil melahap makanannya.

"_Ne_…" Kyuhyun pun mulai menyantap makanannya, tentunya…dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. 'Apa perkiraanku ini benar?'

.

.

Di ruangan yang sama, namun di sisi yang berbeda, tampak seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang sedang bersama…terperangkap dalam suasana romantisme malam hari.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya sang _namja_ pada _yeoja_ yang kini duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab _yeoja_ itu dengan senyuman indah yang sukses membuat _namja_ di hadapannya deg-degan.

_Namja_ itu pun terlihat salah tingkah. "Baiklah… Semoga kau menyukai pilihanku."

.

.

Sementara temannya terlihat sangat menikmati suasana di kafe malam ini, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seliling ruangan hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya terkejut. Gerakan tangan dan pikirannya seketika terhenti oleh hal yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Kyu_, gwenchanayo_?" tanya _namja_ yang semenjak tadi bersama Kyuhyun setelah selesai mengunyah makanannya. "Aish… Jawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa Kyu?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh temannya pun sudah tak mampu lagi terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku pada apa yang ia saksikan saat ini.

'Apa aku tidak salah lihat?' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya dan berpikir bahwa barangkali ia salah lihat, namun pemandangan yang ia lihat tetap tak berubah.

Meski apa yang Kyuhyun lihat sepertinya tidak mungkin, meski semua ini membuat otaknya tak sanggup lagi mencerna, ia tetap berusaha membuat dirinya mampu berpikir dengan cepat.

'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Mungkinkah Eunhyuk dengan Sungmin …'

**-_TBC_-**

**A/N:** Annyeong readers! Akhirnya saya bisa menerbitkan chapter 2 nya juga (baru selesai dibuat lho). Bagaimana kesan kalian mengenai chapter 2 ini?

Ini adalah pertama kalinya author membuat ff yang ada genre Mystery-nya, jadi…author masih bingung bagaimana harus membuat ceritanya dan bagaimana caranya membuat ff ini menjadi ff yang menarik. Mungkin di chapter 3 nanti, author akan mencoba membuat ff ini menjadi lebih jelas dan lebih terbuka pada perasaan tokoh di dalam ff ini.

Yah…semoga saja kalian menyukai ff ini dan merasa penasaran karenanya. Dan yang terpenting…

Semoga kalian belum bisa menebak jalan pikiran author hehehe.

Akhir kata…

Thanks for reading all, and…

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya dan berpikir bahwa barangkali ia salah lihat, namun pemandangan yang ia lihat tetap tak berubah.

Meski apa yang Kyuhyun lihat sepertinya tidak mungkin, meski semua ini membuat otaknya tak sanggup lagi mencerna, ia tetap berusaha membuat dirinya mampu berpikir dengan cepat.

'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Mungkinkah Eunhyuk dengan Sungmin …'

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents…**

**Battle? or Battle!**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing: EunHae (?)**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, & Sungmin**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Angst**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka!**

**Switch gender**

**Eunhyuk & Kyuhyun as namja**

**Donghae & Sungmin as yeoja**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan harinya…

Langit menandakan bahwa hari masih pagi, namun semangat yang kini meluap dari diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun membuat dirinya tak bisa tenang untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia sampai pada sebuah rumah yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Sesampainya di depan pagar rumah tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung memencet bel. Hanya butuh waktu satu menit hingga akhirnya seseorang keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ah! Kyuhyun?!" pekik seorang _namja_ yang baru saja keluar dari rumah itu dengan wajah terkaget-kaget. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari pagi-pagi begini?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menyembunyikan segala rasa penasaran yang terus bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

Sang pemilik rumah pun hanya menautkan alisnya. "Kau ini… Kalau begitu lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam saja. _Kajja_! Sepertinya kau ingin membicarakan hal yang penting…"

"_Ne_." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai melangkah memasuki rumah tersebut. "Eunhyuk…"

"_Wae_?" _Namja_ bernama Eunhyuk itu pun memalingkan wajahnya, bermaksud merespon panggilan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengekor di belakang Eunhyuk dan berjalan dengan perasaan yang serba salah. "_Mianhae_ ya karena telah menganggumu. Padahal hari masih sangat pagi."

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kecil. "Tak masalah Kyu… Aku tahu kau memang tipe _namja_ yang jujur pada perasaanmu, karena itulah kau datang kesini kan? Karena ada hal yang sangat penting yang mau kau katakan padaku. Kita ini kan sahabat. sudah seharusnya kita mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. _Ne_?"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dalam hati mendengarkan jawaban yang Eunhyuk berikan. 'Sahabat? Kurasa aku belum mengenalmu seratus persen…'

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya di atas lantai seperti biasa. Eunhyuk yang melihat tindakan Kyuhyun itu pun langsung melakukan hal yang serupa seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan suasana asing yang mendadak melingkupi keduanya.

Pembicaraan pun dimulai…

.

~~Eunhyuk's POV~~

"Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama Sungmin…"

DEG! 'Apa dia bilang? Dia melihatku bersama Sungmin? Bagaimana mungkin?'

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disana?"

Kulihat Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menahan suaranya. 'Aku tahu… Pasti ia ingin berteriak padaku.'

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Sungmin?"

Aku pun menghela napas panjang agar mampu menghadapi pembicaraan ini dengan baik. 'Aku harus meluruskan masalah ini!'

"Kau ini sahabatku…" ucap Kyuhyun parau. Kulihat ada sedikit ketakutan yang terukir di wajah tampannya itu. Sepertinya ia ragu terhadap apa yang sudah dan akan ia katakan kepadaku. "Aku kurang bisa mengerti dirimu…"

Kubiarkan ia meluapkan apapun yang ingin ia katakan saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga dia ini sahabatku. Jika ia meminta kejujuran dariku, itu tak akan menjadi hal yang buruk.

Semenjak pembicaraan ini dimulai, Kyuhyun selalu melihat langsung ke wajahku seakan ingin menebak apakah aku akan berbohong kepadanya atau tidak. Yah… Mau bagaimana lagi? Wajar kalau ia curiga setelah melihatku bersama Sungmin semalam.

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae?" Pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang merupakan pertanyaan terpenting, akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutnya. Yah…bisa dibilang ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling tidak menyenangkan, yang jika ditanyakan hanya akan membuat yang ditanya menjadi gerah dan serba salah. "Kau sudah punya _yeojachingu_. Bagaimana dengannya?"

'Sudahlah… Kurasa pembicaraan ini sudah berkembang terlalu jauh. Aku harus menyelesaikannya dan menghentikan segala rasa tidak nyaman ini,' tekadku dalam hati.

"Kyu… Kau salah paham…" ucapku dengan berat hati, seperti ada sesuatu yang berusaha menahan suaraku untuk keluar. "Aku…sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianati Donghae…"

"_Jeongmal_?" Kyuhyun kini terlihat mulai relaks. "Kalau begitu…apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin? Kenapa kalian bisa bersama semalam?"

Kubiarkan keheningan melingkupi kami selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku memberikan jawaban yang akan membuat Kyuhyun berhenti berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Sebenarnya…" Perkataanku terhenti. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ini akan menjadi hal yang menguras emosi. "Sungmin itu sepupuku…"

~~Eunhyuk's POV – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di sebuah kamar yang tentram, tampaklah dua sosok _yeoja_ yang sedang bercengkrama dengan nyamannya sambil menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Tumben sekali kau mau menginap di rumahku."

Donghae yang mendengar kalimat tersebut terlontar dari bibir temannya itu kini hanya tersenyum. "_Gomawo_ atas kebaikanmu…"

"Tak masalah Hae," ucap teman Donghae itu sambil menyuguhkan dua gelas teh di atas meja. "Ayo diminum tehnya."

"_Gomawo_…" ucap Donghae sembari mengambil teh yang sudah terhidang dan menyuruputnya perlahan.

Ya, seperti yang bisa kita duga. Saat kemarin Donghae merasa sangat sedih karena…(readers pasti tahu kenapa Donghae sedih), ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah temannya.

"Meskipun kita tidak terlalu dekat…tapi kau bisa menganggapku teman dekatmu," ucap teman Donghae itu sambil tersenyum. "Temanku itu rata-rata _namja_, padahal aku ini kan _yeoja_. Karena itu aku senang jika kita bisa berteman baik. Aku mengharapkan teman _yeoja_ lebih dari yang orang-orang kira."

Donghae merasa senang akan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh _yeoja_ yang adalah temannya itu. 'Pertemanan sesama _yeoja_ memang lebih menyenangkan.'

"Aku juga senang jika kita bisa berteman baik. Selama ini aku hanya bersahabat dengan Sungmin… Alangkah baiknya jika aku bisa mendapatkan sahabat baru." Donghae berusaha memandang temannya itu dengan wajah tersenyum, namun sia-sia. Rasa kesedihan yang amat mendalam tetap terpancar di kedua bola matanya.

_Yeoja_ yang melihat Sungmin bersedih pun kini mulai bersimpati."Apa yang membuatmu sedih?" tanya teman Donghae ragu. "Sampai sekarang kau belum menceritakan masalah yang sedang kau kau mau… Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

.

.

~~Flashback~~

"_Chagiya_!" panggil Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae. "Kemarilah…"

Donghae yang melihat tingkah _namjachingu_-nya itu tersenyum sumringah. Diraihnya tangan sang _namja_ yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi untuk mendapatkan balasan dari uluran tangannya.

"_Kajja_!"

Sambil bergenggaman, keduanya kini berlari kecil, berharap dapat segera sampai pada sebuah wahana yang sudah mereka rencanakan untuk dinaiki di akhir kencan ini. Di sebuah tempat hiburan yang berisi beraneka permainan di dalamnya, tentu hanya ada satu wahana yang paling pas untuk dinaiki oleh sepasang kekasih sebelum meninggalkan arena hiburan. Jawabannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah…

Bianglala! Ya, mereka sedang bergegas menuju wahana bianglala.

"Yeah! Akhirnya kita sampai juga!" pekik Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan keadaan _yeojachingu_-nya. "Baru berlari sedikit saja, kau sudah kelelahan begini."

"Berisik!" protes Donghae dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. "Aku ini _yeoja_! Wajar kan?" gerutu Donghae dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

"Jangan ngambek _chagi_…" pinta Eunhyuk sambil mengecup pipi Donghae, membuat sang pemilik pipi kaget.

BLUSH! Semburat merah pun kini muncul di wajah Donghae. Eunhyuk yang melihat akibat dari tindakannya itu pun tertawa puas. 'Kena kau!' seru Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Meski hari libur, entah mengapa taman hiburan yang mereka datangi ini tidak terlalu ramai. Bahkan untuk menaiki wahana, mereka hanya perlu mengantre sebentar.

"Ah! Giliran kita _chagi_," ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum dengan gummy smile andalannya. "_Kajja_!"

Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Donghae hingga akhirnya mereka berdua masuk dan duduk di dalamnya.

.

.

"Indah sekali pemandangan di luar sana…" ujar Donghae yang sedang memandang ke luar sambil menempelkan tangannya pada kaca.

Di dalam bianglala, tentu kita bisa melihat bagaimana indahnya pemandangan di luar sana dari ketinggian yang kita capai. Sungguh pemandangan yang fantastis. Sangat menakjubkan.

"Menurutku kau lebih indah dibandingkan pemandangan di luar sana." Eunhyuk yang mengucapkan kalimat itu kini memeluk Donghae dari belakang, membuat Donghae amat terkejut atas apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan. "Bagiku kau yang paling cantik…"

DEG! Baik Donghae yang mendengarkan kalimat tersebut, maupun Eunhyuk yang mengucapkannya, keduanya mulai merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing yang kini berdetak sangat kencang.

Perlahan Donghae mulai membalikkan badannya hingga kini kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Eunhyuk. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya… Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang _yeoja_ hingga bibir keduanya menempel. Mereka berciuman. Donghae yang terbawa suasana pun kini merespon ciuman Eunhyuk dan memeluknya. Eunhyuk pun balas memeluk Donghae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tidak kasar dan tidak egois, keduanya melakukan sebuah ciuman sederhana yang sempurna.

Sungguh ciuman yang takkan terlupakan seumur hidup.

~~Flashback – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pukul 5 sore…

"_Mianhae_ ya Hyuk," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menepuk bahu Eunhyuk pelan. "_Mianhae_ karena aku telah salah paham soal kemarin…"

"_Gwenchana_…" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum dengan gummy smile andalannya. "Kau sudah mau pulang sekarang Kyu? Kau tidak mau melanjutkan permainan game kita?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. "Aku masih ingin bermain denganmu, tapi aku sudah terlalu lama berada disini. Hari sudah sore… Kurasa lebih baik jika aku pulang sekarang."

"Hmmmm… Apa kau ada janji dengan _yeoja_?" selidik Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum genit.

"_Aniyo_… Aku hanya lelah," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. "Aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bye Kyu…"

"Bye Hyuk…" balas Kyuhyun sambil berlalu.

Dengan segela kepenatan yang kini melanda kepalanya, Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Saat ia baru saja membuka pintu tersebut, ia menemukan sosok seorang _yeoja_ yang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Sesosok _yeoja_ yang sanggup membuat Kyuhyun hampir pingsan saat melihatnya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk dari kejauhan yang bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kini hanya mematung di depan pintu. "Kenapa kau diam saja disitu?"

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam. Matanya tetap terfokus pada sesosok _yeoja_ yang kini ada di hadapannya itu. Sebenarnya _yeoja_ itu tidak sendirian, _yeoja_ itu berdiri disana bersama seorang _namja_. Namun pikiran Kyuhyun yang sudah terhenti pada keterkejutannya akan sosok _yeoja_ tersebut, membuatnya sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang _namja_ di samping _yeoja_ itu.

Eunhyuk yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pintu. Didapatinya sebuah pemandangan yang menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Sungmin? Ada apa kau datang kesini?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil memperhatikan sesosok _namja_ yang berdiri di samping _yeoja_ bernama Sungmin itu. "Itu… _Namjachingu_-mu?"

"_Ne_…" jawab Sungmin yang semula terdiam dan bertanya-tanya akan tingkah Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Ah… _Aniyo_." Eunhyuk pun menengok ke arah Kyuhyun. "_Gwenchana_ Kyu?"

"_Gwencahanayo_…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Sampai saat ini, ia masih mencoba menghilangkan keterkejutannya itu. 'Aish! Baru saja dibicarakan, sekarang dia malah muncul di hadapanku secara tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan sekali!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau jadi pulang? Atau…kau batal pulang dan ingin tetap disini?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuhyun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk itu sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut. "Aku pulang saja!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan harinya saat di sekolah, tepatnya hari Senin...

"Aih!" Sungmin melirik pada sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang saat ini sedang berbicara dan tertawa bersama. "Enaknya… Di sekolah masih bisa bermesraan..."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang merasa tersindir oleh kalimat Sungmin, langsung terdiam dan tersipu malu. Sungmin yang melihat hal tersebut pun langsung tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah… Kalian lanjutkan lagi saja berpacarannya. Aku hanya bercanda kok," ujar Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil. Ia pun kembali menyalin catatan yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum guru pelajaran berikutnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Donghae yang jadi kurang berselera untuk mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk lagi karena kalimat Sungmin, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk, begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Kini Donghae membuka HP-nya dengan hati-hati (takut dilihat guru kalau nanti tiba-tiba ada guru yang masuk). Didapatinya sebuah pesan masuk yang tertera di layar ponselnya. 'Ah! Aku lupa melihat HP-ku sejak semalam,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Sebelum melihat isi dari pesan tersebut, ia menengok ke sebelah kanannya untuk memastikan bahwa Eunhyuk sudah tidak menengok ke arahnya lagi, mengingat mereka duduk bersebelahan lagi meski sudah satu tahun berlalu (alias naik kelas). Dibukanya pesan tersebut, sebuah pesan yang berasal dari nomor tak dikenal. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat membaca isi pesan tersebut.

.

From: Kyuhyun

Temui aku sore ini jam 4 di taman belakang sekolah. Ada hal penting yang mau aku bicarakan, tentang segala rahasia yang berhubunganmu. =P

Kau harus datang sendirian. Jangan mengajak dan memberitahu siapapun! Karena kau akan menyesal jika orang yang kau ajak untuk ikut bertemu denganku tahu rahasia ini.

Kau harus datang! Kujamin kau akan bersyukur kalau aku membicarakan hal ini denganmu. Bukan dengan Eunhyuk.

Jangan balas pesan ini ya… Aku mengirimnya menggunakan HP temanku.

.

DEG! Mata Donghae membelalak dan jatungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. Ia merasakan suatu firasat buruk. Pasti akan terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan, ia tahu itu. Namun nalurinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus tetap datang meski ia merasa takut. Karena jika ia tidak datang…

Mungkin akan ada hal lain yang lebih buruk lagi yang akan terjadi.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Senin, pukul 16.00, di taman belakang sekolah…

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Donghae yang baru saja sampai dengan menggendong tas ransel di punggungnya hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman terpaksa dengan maksud merespon perkataan Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun… Ia hanya mengedarkan pandangannya pada pepohonan yang berada di taman tersebut. Ia menunggu _yeoja_ tersebut memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan kalimat tersebut, memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini ia menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum seperti senyuman yang selalu ia berikan pada setiap orang.

"Aku punya sebuah rahasia. Rahasia yang cocok untuk kubagikan padamu."

Donghae hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. _Yeoja_ tersebut bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya akan maksud dari lawan bicaranya itu. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang kini memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil yang tampak seperti kertas.

"Coba kau telepon semua nomor yang ada pada kertas ini…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantongnya itu.

Donghae yang masih belum menangkap apa maksud Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menerima kertas tersebut. Tanpa rasa curiga, ia mulai mengeluarkan HP-nya yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas ransel dan memencet deretan nomor pertama yang berada di kertas tersebut.

Hanya memakan waktu kurang dari 1 menit hingga akhirnya telepon tersebut diangkat.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" sapa suara yang berasal dari ujung sana.

Seketika mata Donghae membelalak. Ia sangat kaget pada suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

Meski seseorang di seberang sana terus mengatakan '_yeoboseyo_', Donghae tetap terdiam. Sejuta ketakutan kini menyengat tubuhnya. Ia masih tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sampai akhirnya seseorang yang ia hubungi itu mematikan panggilannya.

"Donghae? _Waeyo_?" Kyuhyun bertanya, memastikan keadaan Donghae.

Donghae tidak menjawab dan mematung di tempatnya, sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh rasa takut.

Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan keterdiaman sang _yeoja_ itu pun hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau kau coba menelepon nomor yang satu lagi?"

Donghae tetap tidak menjawab. Jantungnya serasa mau copot. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima. Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan itu pun hanya berkata dalam hatinya, 'Yeah! I got it!'. Kini Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae sambil tersenyum evil. "Atau perlu aku yang melakukannya untukmu?"

**-_TBC_-**

**A/N: **Yeah! Akhirnya author bisa menyelesaikan chapter 3! (girang mode on)…

Thanks ya buat para readers yang sudah memberikan dukungan dan menanti chapter 3 ini dengan sabar. Thanks juga buat pembaca baru yang baru bergabung. Selamat datang…

Sebelum membuat chapter 3 ini, author sempat membaca chapter 1 dan 2 terlebih dahulu langsung dr ffn hingga akhirnya mendapati sesuatu yang tidak author duga…'Kok ff Battle or Battle karanganku ini gak ada menarik-menariknya (kurang menarik)?!' jerit author dalam hati. 'Pantas saja favoritenya baru 1…' gumam author dalam hati lagi. Tapi tetap ada pujian kok… Apa mungkin karena aku pengarangnya dan aku tahu endingnya seperti apa makanya jadi berpikir kalo ff ini gak menarik (kurang menarik) ya?"

Mengetahui hal tersebut…author hanya bisa menerimanya dan berusaha membuat chapter 3 dan seterusnya menjadi lebih menarik dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Gimana kesan kalian terhadap ff ini? Author pasrah terima saja deh kalo misalkan ada yang gak suka. Tapi author akan sangat senang jika kalian suka (ya, iyalah).

Silakan berikan komentar kalian melalui review ya. Setiap review yang masuk sangat berharga buat author. Author biasanya membalas semua review yang bisa dibalas satu per satu dengan mengeklik reply, (maklum author gak laris, reviewnya cuma dikit). Kalau kalian mau, author akan bercerita banyak mengenai mengapa judul ff ini 'Battle? or Battle!', mengapa author memilih membuat ff EunHae, dll *plaaak!

Pokoknya kalau pensaran… Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya! =D

Akhir kata…

Thanks for reading all and…

Review please? *bow


	4. Chapter 4

Donghae tetap tidak menjawab. Jantungnya serasa mau copot. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima. Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan itu pun hanya berkata dalam hatinya, 'Yeah! I got it!'. Kini Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae sambil tersenyum evil. "Atau perlu aku yang melakukannya untukmu?"

**.**

**.**

**AlvinaVin presents…**

**Battle? or Battle!**

**Chapter 4**

**Pairing: EunHae (?)**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, & Sungmin**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Angst**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka!**

**Switch gender**

**Eunhyuk & Kyuhyun as namja**

**Donghae & Sungmin as yeoja**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Haaah…" Kyuhyun mulai jengah melihat keterdiaman Donghae. Ia memutuskan untuk mulai berkata lebih jujur pada _yeoja_ tersebut. "Apa perlu aku menceritakan yang sesungguhnya terjadi?"

"_Ani!_" Mendadak Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah kata, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut akan respon sang _yeoja_. "Tidak perlu…"

"Apa kau sudah mengerti dengan jelas seperti apa faktanya?"

"…" Donghae terdiam. Tampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh _namja_ di hadapannya itu. _Namja_ yang untuk saat ini amat menakutkan baginya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti masih bingung… Kau pasti masih bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa memiliki nomornya."

"…" Donghae tetap tak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia mematung, tampak tak berdaya sedikitpun.

"Baiklah…" Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Dengan perlahan, ia memegang sebelah bahu Donghae. "Lebih baik kau mendengarkan penjelasanku sambil duduk di bangku taman yang ada disana, _ne_?"

Donghae mengangguk, bermaksud menjawab tawaran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju bangku taman diikuti oleh Donghae dari belakang. Sesampainya disana, Donghae langsung duduk di bangku taman tersebut sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap berdiri di dekatnya. _Yeoja_ itu sama sekali tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun… _Namja_ tersebut memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Bisa aku mulai?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memastikan kesiapan Donghae.

"_Ne_…" jawab Donghae setelah sekian lama tak bersuara. "Silakan mulai…"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. Dirasakannya angin segar yang kini menerpa tubuhnya. Ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengucapkan sebuah kejujuran yang sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan.

"_Namja_ yang baru saja kau hubungi..." Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkannya kembali. "Aku mengenalnya…"

DEG! Seketika Donghae tersentak kaget akan kalimat yang baru saja diutarakan oleh Kyuhyun. "Kau…mengenalnya?" Meski sulit, Donghae berusaha untuk menanyakan hal tersebut dengan tenang.

"_Ne_…" Kini Kyuhyun menatap langsung ke wajah Donghae. "Dia itu temanku."

Bagaikan mendapat hantaman keras, Donghae langsung syok. Ia sangat terpukul akan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kibum…" ujar Kyuhyun lemas. "Aku berteman dengan Kibum…"

Seketika Donghae membelalak kaget. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berharap bahwa _namja_ di depannya akan menyebutkan nama itu.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu merahasiakan apapun lagi," ungkap Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa lelah dengan segala ketegangan ini. "Boleh kumulai ceritanya?"

Donghae pun mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah letih dan tak ingin lagi bertahan dalam tekanan yang ia hadapi sekarang.

.

~~Flashback~~

Di sebuah rumah yang tenang, dimana saat ini hanya ada seorang _namja_ yang berada di dalamnya…

BRAAAK! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras. Sang pelaku yang membanting pintu tersebut segera memasuki rumah yang tampak tenang itu. Sang pelaku langsung berlari kencang, berusaha sesegera mungkin menemui seorang _namja_ yang tinggal di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Kyu!" pekik Kibum girang. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sambil bermain PSP. "Akhirnya aku berhasil jadian! Senangnya!"

Dalam sekejab, PSP yang semula berada dalam genggaman jatuh dari tangan Kyuhyun. Kini ia syok karena dua hal. Yang pertama karena Kibum akhirnya bisa punya pacar, yang kedua karena PSP-nya jatuh ke lantai (takut rusak) dan usaha (dalam bermain game) yang ia lakukan sejak tadi menjadi sia-sia.

"AAAAAAAA! PSP-KU!"

Cepat-cepat ia memungut PSP tersebut dan mengeceknya, barang kali ada bagian yang retak dan sebagainya.

"Ooops… _Mianhae_ Kyu, _mianhae_, _mianhae_, _mianhae_," mohon Kibum berkali-kali, merasa tak enak hati.

"Ah, sudahlah…" Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak, berusaha mengontrol diri. "Lebih baik kalau kita keluar sebentar, _ne_? Kita rayakan keberhasilanmu."

"_Ne_! _Kajja_!" Kibum menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar sangat girang. Ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam PSP dan melesat keluar meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

.

.

"Namanya Donghae. Dia itu _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik. Selain cantik, dia juga baik hati," celoteh Kibum panjang lebar. "Senang sekali rasanya bisa jadian dengan _yeoja_ seperti itu. Dia benar-benar cantik bagai bidadari! Dia itu perfect! Ah, senangnya! AKU BENAR-BENAR SENANG!"

"Aissh," Kyuhyun mulai merasa kesal. Dibekapnya mulut Kibum agar _namja_ itu bisa sedikit lebih tenang, lalu melepaskannya. "Aku tahu kau senang, tapi kau tak perlu sampai berteriak seperti itu, _ne_?"

Kibum masih setia dengan senyum sumringahnya, sama sekali tak mempedulikan teguran Kyuhyun kepadanya. "Yah… Aku terlalu senang hingga tak bisa menahan diri tuk tetap tenang."

Melihat ekspresi Kibum, Kyuhyun hanya bisa ikut tersenyum. Rasa bahagia yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya itu sungguh besar, hingga tersalurkan kepadanya.

~~Flashback – END~~

.

Seketika Donghae membekap mulutnya sendiri. Matanya mulai memanas. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Rasa yang sangat mengganggunya telah membelunggunya saat ini. Sangat menyakitkan, ia sungguh tak berdaya lagi. Bagai dihempaskan ke jurang yang terdalam, membuatnya seakan tak mampu untuk bangkit lagi. _Yeoja_ cantik itu tak kuasa untuk menatap langsung wajah _namja_ yang berdiri di depannya.

Seperti apakah cara yang digunakan _namja_ itu untuk menyakiti Donghae hingga ia merasa sangat tersiksa seperti sekarang ini? Tidak. Tidak seperti itu. _Namja_ itu sama sekali tidak menyakiti Donghae. Donghae lah yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Secara tak langsung ia telah melukai dirinya sendiri dengan segala kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

"Kibum itu teman sekolahku saat SMP. Ia adalah sahabatku…" ungkap _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan suara yang terdengar parau. "Kibum yang kau pacari sejak kau masih SMP sampai sekarang adalah sahabatku…"

Entah bagaimana, Donghae berusaha untuk tetap bertahan dalam situasi yang sangat menghancurkannya. Ditundukannya kepalanya, ditahannya segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Sejak SMP, kalian telah menjalin hubungan meski sekolah kalian berbeda. Kau tahu kan kalau aku baru satu sekolah denganmu sejak SMA?"

Donghae tetap diam. Sedikitpun ia tak merespon.

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa akulah orang yang menyadarkan Eunhyuk akan perasaannya kepadamu. Sayangnya aku baru ingat bahwa Kibum memiliki pacar yang juga bernama Donghae tepat di hari dimana kau jadian dengan Eunhyuk."

Tak dipungkiri lagi bahwa keadaan ini membuat Donghae serasa ingin pingsan. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Donghae berusaha untuk tetap terfokus pada Kyuhyun dan segala penjelasannya.

"Kau pasti berpikir, 'mengapa aku membiarkan kau tetap berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk?' dan... 'mengapa aku tega membiarkan semua ini berlangsung begitu lama?'"

Hening. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang sanggup untuk Donghae ungkapkan.

"Dari dulu sampai saat ini…aku belum pernah melihat foto _yeojachingu_ Kibum. Karena itulah aku tak yakin bahwa kau adalah _yeojachingu_ Kibum."

SYUUUH!

Terdengar suara angin yang berhembus kencang di antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Bagaikan angin yang cepat berlalu, seperti itulah suasana yang melingkupi keduanya. Donghae yang semula hanya menundukkan kepalanya, kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Tatapan matanya menusuk, mengisyaratkan keadaan hatinya yang telah terluka. Semua itu terjadi dalam sekejab. Perubahan itu berlangsung begitu saja.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau tak pernah melihat foto _yeojachingu_ Kibum. Lalu… Mengapa kau berkata bahwa aku ini adalah Donghae yang menjadi _yeojachingu_ Kibum?"

Kini gantian Kyuhyun yang tak menjawab. Ia ingin memberikan sela waktu agar _yeoja_ cantik yang saat ini bersamanya bisa mempersiapkan diri sembari merasakan udara segar yang berada di sekelilingnya. Donghae yang menuntut jawaban Kyuhyun pun hanya menunggu dengan sabar.

"Masih ada satu nomor lagi kan yang belum kau hubungi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan. "Kau lebih memilih untuk menghubunginya…atau aku menceritakan faktanya sekarang?"

DEG! Donghae tak berkutik. Apapun langkah yang ia pilih, ia yakin bahwa semuanya akan sia-sia saja. Tak ada satupun hal yang bisa menguntungkannya saat ini. Tak ada satupun orang yang sanggup menyelamatkannya dari keadaan ini. Bahkan, tak ada sedikitpun keberanian dalam dirinya untuk bisa kabur dari keadaan ini.

"Aku pilih dua-duanya…" ucap Donghae pelan. Terdengar keraguan dari setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Donghae mulai membuka secarik kertas yang masih terggenggam di tangan kirinya. Ia pun mengambil HP miliknya yang semula ia letakkan di sebelahnya. Dipijitnya tombol-tombol pada HP tersebut, lalu ia mendekatkan HP-nya itu ke telinga kirinya.

Beberapa puluh detik berlalu. Apa yang Donghae lakukan tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Panggilannya sama sekali tak diangkat.

"Tidak diangkat?" Kyuhyun mencoba menebak-nebak hal yang dialami oleh _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"_Ne_…" _Yeoja_ itu mengiyakan. "Sekarang tolong ceritakan yang sebenarnya… Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah…"

.

~~Flashback~~

"_Yeoboseyo chagi?_" sapa suara yang berasal dari ujung telepon sebelum sang _namja_ sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Suara yang terdengar seperti suara _yeoja_.

'_Chagi_? Siapa sih ini? Nomor tak dikenal. Main panggil _chagi_ lagi! Aku kan lagi gak punya _yeojachingu_.' _Namja_ tersebut bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, tampak kebingungan. 'Ah…Tunggu dulu… Suara ini…'

_Namja_ itu kini tersenyum. "Ah, _yeoboseyo_? Ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?"

"_Respon macam apa itu? Kau membuatku kesal saja… Aku ini yeojachingu-mu, wajar kan kalau aku meneleponmu meski hari masih pagi,_" ucap sang _yeoja_ yang kesal dengan respon _namja_ yang kini sedang berbicara dengannya itu.

'Wajar saja. Aku ini kan bukan _namjachingu_mu,' batin sang _namja_. 'Sudahlah, lebih baik berakting untuk memastikan kebenaran.'

"Haha. _Mianhae_," kata sang _namja_ sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku baru saja bangun dari tidur, bagaimana mungkin otakku dapat langsung merespon dengan baik?"

Sang _yeoja_ pun hanya bisa berdecak kesal. "Ne_, aku mengerti… _Chagi_, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan malam ini. Kau mau? Kalau kau mau, datanglah ke rumahku jam 6,_" tawar sang _yeoja_.

'Kencan?!' pekik sang _namja_ dalam hati. 'Bilang iya saja deh.'

"_Ne_… Aku mau."

"_Kalau begitu… Sampai ketemu nanti malam,_" respon sang _yeoja_ dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat gembira.

"_Ne_. Sampai ketemu nanti…"

~~Flashback – END~~

.

"Awalnya aku memang bingung saat aku tahu bahwa kau yang meneleponku. Tapi aku tahu…bahwa itu suatu keberuntungan buatku."

DEG! Donghae sangat terkejut akan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. Matanya membelalak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Kyuhyun membisu. Dibiarkannya Donghae untuk mencerna setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meneleponmu?" Donghae bertanya dengan sejuta ketakutan yang membelenggunya. Ia tampak sangat pucat. "Seharusnya aku menelepon Kibum kan?! Jelas-jelas yang kudengar adalah suara Kibum!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. "_Ani_… Kau bukan meneleponnya," ungkap Kyuhyun sambil memegang sebelah pundak Donghae. Ia ingin membuat _yeoja_ itu sedikit lebih tenang. "Yang kau telepon itu aku."

"Tidak mungkin!" Donghae berteriak. Wajahnya tampak pucat. "Kau bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong…"

"Aku tidak percaya!"

Kyuhyun mulai memanas. "Jumat lalu Kibum baru saja mengganti nomornya kan?! Nomornya yang sekarang hanya berbeda satu digit denganku!"

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik Donghae kalut. Kini ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun lebih jauh lagi.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Kau pasti menyimpan kontak Kibum dengan nomor yang salah! Buktinya saat tadi kau menelepon dan Kibum mengangkatnya, apakah tertera namanya di layar HP-mu?!"

DEG! Donghae terdiam. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, semuanya benar.

"Sudahlah… Kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kita di lain waktu." ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Ekspresinya berubah, tampak sangat serius. "Lebih baik kita berdua pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk sekarang. Aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk..."

Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, seketika Donghae merasakan sebuah dorongan yang kuat untuk mengiyakan perkataan Kyuhyun. Bagi seorang _yeoja_ cantik bernama Donghae, aneh bukan jika saat ini ia mau datang ke rumah Eunhyuk bersama dengan Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang sudah mengetahui segala kesalahannya. Seperti manusia yang mau mengakui dosa kepada manusia yang sudah ia lukai saja. Mungkin orang akan berpikir begitu, namun Donghae tak peduli. Kata 'firasat buruk' sangat mengganggunya saat ini. Tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menunggu lebih lama, ia pun mengangguk, bermaksud menyetujui usul yang diberikan oleh _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di depan sebuah rumah yang sepi, terlihat sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang baru saja melewati pagar rumah tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kira-kira apakah yang sedang mereka lakukan?

BRAAAK!

Bagai tak tahu sopan santun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membanting pintu rumah itu dengan sangat keras. Segera _namja_ tersebut melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut, diikuti oleh Donghae yang sejak awal mengekor dibelakangnya. Keduanya terus berjalan dalam hening sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dua rumah tersebut. Dengan perlahan mereka menginjak setiap anak tangga hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai dua. Kemudian mereka berjalan lagi dan…

KRIEEET!

Kyuhyun membuka pintu sebuah kamar secara perlahan. Dan…

Nihil. Tak ada siapapun di dalamnya.

Mereka lalu berjalan lagi dan menemukan sebuah tangga menuju lantai tiga. Dinaikinya tangga tersebut secara perlahan hingga akhirnya...

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tepat di anak tangga yang terakhir, membuat Donghae secara otomatis juga terhenti, meski di anak tangga kedua terakhir. Donghae yang bingung akan keterdiaman Kyuhyun dan juga tak mampu melihat apapun karena tertutup oleh punggung Kyuhyun pun segera memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan supaya dapat memastikan apa yang terjadi.

DEG! Seketika mata Donghae membelalak lebar. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang saat ini ia saksikan dengan kedua matanya. Tepat dihadapannya, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berciuman dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Seketika air mata membasahi kedua mata Donghae yang indah. Kini ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Pertahan hati yang sudah ia bangun semenjak Kyuhyun mengadilinya, runtuh hanya dalam hitungan detik.

'Hyuk! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau dan Sungmin…' Donghae terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya yang tersakiti, namun ia tak menemukan apapun.

Adegan romantis yang dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mendadak terhenti. Seperti menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang menyaksikan mereka, keduanya menoleh ke arah tangga dan melihat sepasang manusia yang berdiri mematung.

Tindakan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin langsung membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari keterdiamannya dan menengok ke arah Donghae yang berada di belakangnya. Didapatinya wajah seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang amat terluka.

"Sejak kapan kalian ada disana?!" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang tampak sangat terkejut. Benar-benar seperti tersangka yang tertangkap basah.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Donghae, tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya lagi.

Dalam sekejab, ekspresi Eunhyuk berubah. Sebuah senyum jahat terlukis di wajahnya. Digandengnya tangan Sungmin sambil tetap melemparkan seulas senyum ke arah Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan suatu firasat buruk pun segera menarik tangan Donghae, untuk menaiki anak tangga yang tersisa hingga akhirnya mereka benar-benar mendaratkan kaki mereka di lantai tiga. Dengan mata yang berlinang air mata, Donghae tetap tabah menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Perlahan, Eunhyuk berjalan sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Sungmin hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika posisinya sudah sejajar dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Ya, sekarang urutan posisinya dari kiri ke kanan adalah Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin. Hanya saja Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menghadap ke tangga, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae sebaliknya.

Eunhyuk yang kini sudah berada tepat di samping Donghae, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Donghae tampak membisikan sesuatu. Setelahnya Eunhyuk menuruni tangga dengan tetap menggandeng Sungmin. Keduanya berlalu begitu saja.

"Apa yang Eunhyuk bisikan padamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memperhatikan keadaan Donghae.

Donghae sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia benar-benar syok akibat kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Eunhyuk.

.

.

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat ia dan Sungmin mencapai lantai terbawah. Sungmin pun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertanya. "Kata apa yang kau bisikan padanya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

Sungmin pun hanya menggangguk.

Eunhyuk pun tersenyum, ia sedang mengingat kalimat yang tadi ia bisikkan pada Donghae.

.

.

"_Pertarungan kita yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Battle? or Battle! Semua itu tergantung kau dan aku…"_

**-_TBC_-**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah! Akhirnya author bisa mengupdate chapter 4 nya (senang mode on).

_Mianhae_ ya karena author baru mengupdatenya malam-malam begini, soalnya author baru saja pulang (habis pergi sama teman) dan setelah pulang, author ngelanjutin ngetik chapter 4 ini hingga selesai.

Gimana kesan kalian mengenai chapter 4 ini? Semoga kalian menyukainya ya XD

Mianhae ya atas setiap kekurangan yang ada dalam penulisan ff ini…

Wah, besok author akan berulang tahun, jadi besok usia author akan bertambah -.- haha (it's ok, yang penting tetap muda haha). Senang juga sih karena ulang tahunnya jatuh di hari Minggu XD  
Semoga seluruh pertanyaan readers di chapter yang sebelum-sebelumnya terjawab di chapter ini. Thanks ya buat para readers yang sudah setia menantikan chapter 4, meski updatenya terlalu lama XD haha  
Buat readers baru, welcome yah =D  
Akhir kata…  
Thanks for reading all and…

Review please?

Ditunggu yah kesan-kesannya =D


	5. Chapter 5

"_Pertarungan kita yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Battle? or Battle! Semua itu tergantung kau dan aku…"_

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents…**

**Battle? or Battle!**

**Chapter ****5**

**Pairing: EunHae (?)****, KiHae, EunMin**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin****, & Kibum**

**(Terjadi perubahan pairing dan cast...)**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Angst**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka!**

**Switch gender**

**Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, & Kibum as namja**

**Donghae & Sungmin as yeoja**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Donghae..." panggil Kyuhyun parau sambil memperhatikan keadaan _yeoja_ di hadapannya yang saat ini sangat memprihatinkan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..." Sang _yeoja_ tetap membisu. Air mata terus bergulir dari kedua matanya, menampakan kesedihan yang tak mampu terbendung lagi. Rasa sakit kini menghantamnya, membuatnya merasakan sesak yang amat menyiksa.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja, _ne_?"

"..."

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak saat mendapati bahwa _yeoja_ tersebut sama sekali tak merespon kata-katanya. Mau tak mau, ia harus menyeret _yeoja_ itu dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat menyebalkan ini.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di sebuah rumah, tepatnya di sebuah kamar tidur, tampaklah sepasang _namja_ yang kini duduk berhadapan sambil saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Dilihat dari ekspresi keduanya, sepertinya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini adalah suatu masalah yang sangat serius.

"_Mianhae_ Kibum-ah..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan berat hati. "_Mianhae_...karena aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. _Mianhae_...karena aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantumu..."

_Namja_ bernama Kibum itu pun sibuk dalam keterdiamannya setelah baru saja mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar mengenai sebuah fakta menyakitkan. Dalam diam ia menangis, mencoba melawan rasa sakit hati yang membelenggunya. Bayangkan betapa sakitnya saat kau mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau cintai telah mengkhianatimu. Seberapa besarkah luka yang akan kau dapatkan jika seseorang yang sudah kau pacari selama 3 tahun berselingkuh di belakangmu?

"Aku ingin sendirian..."

Satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Kibum membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Kibum sendirian dalam masa sulitnya.

.

.

~~Kibum's POV~~  
_Sakit sekali! Dadaku sakit sekali! _

_Oh ayolah... Kau itu namja Kibum! Kau itu seorang namja! Kau harus kuat!_  
Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan dalam kamar ini hanya untuk merenungi nasib tragis yang baru saja menimpaku. Aneh bukan? Bayangkan saja apa jadinya jika kalian mengalami kisah yang serupa denganku. Fakta menyakitkan yang sedang kualami saat ini adalah sebuah kisah dimana seorang _yeoja_ yang sudah kupacari selama 3 tahun diam-diam telah memiliki pacar lain di belakangku, bahkan hal yang lebih anehnya lagi... Baik aku maupun _yeojachingu_-ku itu, kami berdua sama-sama merasakan sakit hati oleh pasangan kami. Betapa anehnya jika aku mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun dan membayangkan bahwa sekarang ini...selain aku yang tersakiti oleh _yeojachingu_-ku, _yeojachingu_-ku sendiri juga tersakiti _namja_ yang ia pacari tanpa sepengetahuanku itu. Semua ini karena suatu perbuatan yang biasa dinamakan oleh orang-orang sebagai pengkhianatan.

Aaargh! Bayangkan jika kalian mengalami hal yang serupa. Haruskah aku membayangkan apa yang _yeojachingu_-ku dan _namja_ yang ia pacari diam-diam itu lakukan di belakangku? Haruskah aku mengandai-andai bahwa setelah mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka di hari biasa tanpa aku tahu kapan mereka berkencan, setelah itu _yeojachingu_-ku menemuiku dengan ekspresi yang biasa saja? Tanpa ada rasa bersalah, begitu?

.

.

~~Flashback~~

"_Chagi_!" pekik Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Dengan cepat ia memelukku dari belakang, berhasil membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. "_Mianhae_, aku terlambat..."

"_Gwenchana_..." ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Saat itu aku merasa begitu bahagia dengan kedatangannya. Meski ia terlambat dan membuatku harus menunggu hampir satu jam, hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa bersyukurku saat ia bisa sampai di tempat janjian dengan selamat, saat ia bisa hadir di sampingku dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untukku.

"Ayo kita jalan!" pekikku girang sambil menggandeng tangannya yang lembut dan segera berlari membawanya pergi ke sebuah tempat yang sudah kami janjikan sejak beberapa waktu lalu untuk kami kunjungi ketika ia sudah memiliki waktu.

~~Flashback – END~~

.

.

Sekarang aku mengerti... Sekarang aku paham mengapa saat itu aku harus menunggunya sampai ia memiliki waktu supaya kami bisa bersama-sama pergi ke museum seni yang sudah lama ingin kami datangi. Semua ini sudah pasti karena hubungan rahasia yang secara tersembunyi ia mainkan di belakangku...

~~Kibum's POV – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hahahaha..."

Terdengar tawa jahat dari sebuah meja di dalam rumah makan. Beberapa pengunjung yang secara tak sengaja mendengar tawa tersebut mulai menengok ke sumber suara. Di meja yang tersebut, tampak sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang menghuninya.

"Sudahlah Hyuk... Berhentilah tertawa..." tegur sang _yeoja_ pada _namja_ yang tertawa sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hahaha..." Dengan susah payah sang _namja_ mulai berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "_Mianhae_ Min... Ekspresi Donghae dan Kyuhyun tadi sangat lucu, membuatku ingin terus tertawa."

Ya, sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang sedang bercengkrama itu bernama Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, hal tersebut tak menghentikan keinginan mereka untuk tetap berada di luar dan tak pulang ke rumah.

"Bagaimana kita harus menghadapi mereka besok?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyuruput segelas jus jeruk yang masih tersisa dalam gelasnya. Ia mulai menghembuskan napas perlahan, menampakkan segela kegelisahannya.

"_Molla_..." jawab Eunhyuk cuek sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Apa adanya saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" Sungmin tampak kesal dengan jawaban Eunhyuk yang sangat asal-asalan baginya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang sementara posisiku di antara kalian adalah sebagai selingkuhanmu?"

'Pertanyaan yang lucu,' gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati. Dalam sekejab ia mulai memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang bisa dikatakan seperti senyum licik. "Jangan merasa bahwa kau itu selingkuhanku Min..." Perkataannya seketika terhenti, kemudian ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat memandang Sungmin. "_Yeoja_ yang sudah memiliki _namjachingu_ dan berani menduakanku harus merasakan akibatnya, _ne_?"

Seketika Sungmin terperanjak kaget. "_Namjachingu_?!"

"_Ne_..." respon Eunhyuk tanpa sedikitpun menghilangkan senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Darimana kau mengetahui hal tersebut?" Sungmin mulai mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

Seketika Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya. Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir bahwa Sungmin akan memberikan pertanyaan tersebut seakan-akan Sungmin belum mengenal dirinya. "Informasi bisa didapat darimana pun, ne? Karena itulah Min, anggap saja kau itu _yeojachingu_-ku. OK?"

Sungmin menghela napas perlahan. Dengan segenap keyakinan yang entah berasal darimana muncul di dalam dirinya, ia mulai mengangguk, tanda menyetujui dirinya untuk bergabung dalam rencana jahat _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

'_Baru saja kemarin ia berbohong pada Kyuhyun dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sepupunya. Sekarang ia malah sudah mengharapkan hal lebih padaku. Bagaimana dengan _namjachingu_-ku_?!'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan harinya...

~~Sungmin's POV~~

Aku baru saja menapakkan kaki di kelas ini sekitar satu menit yang lalu. Huft... Syukurlah... Sampai saat ini belum kuperhatikan adanya tanda kehadiran Donghae di dalam kelas. Setidaknya selama beberapa waktu aku bisa bernapas lega.

Baru saja aku hendak mengakhiri segala pemikiranku ini...

PRAANG! Seketika pikiranku terasa hancur bagaikan piring pecah. Donghae, _yeoja_ yang sejak tadi menjadi penyebab kegelisahanku, tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas dan menduduki bangkunya. Sungguh... Aku sama sekali belum siap jika harus bertemu muka dengannya.

~~Sungmin's POV - END~~

.

.

Dengan lesu Donghae memandang kosong ke arah kerumunan siswa yang sedang asyik dengan aktifitas mereka. Berbagai pemikiran sangat menganggunya saat ini hingga ia memutuskan untuk tetap duduk tenang di tempatnya.

_Aku tak boleh marah pada Eunhyuk. _

_Aku tak boleh cemburu pada Sungmin. _

_Aku memang salah. Aku memang pantas untuk mendapatkan ini semua. _

_Aku harus minta maaf pada Kibum...atas semua kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat kepadanya..._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sudahlah Hae..." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan _yeoja_ yang saat ini terlihat murung meski sedang asyik memakan bekalnya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan... Ini semua akan mengganggu kesehatanmu."

_Yeoja_ bernama Donghae tersebut melemparkan sebuah senyuman ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Percuma kau tersenyum," desis Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau daritadi mati-matian untuk tetap terlihat baik-baik saja, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa."

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan _namjachingu_-ku..."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan aslinya mendengar pernyataan Donghae. Dibukanya kotak bekal yang sejak tadi belum ia sentuh dan mulai menyantap makanan yang ada di dalamnya.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mereka sibuk memakan jatah masing-masing hingga keduanya selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Donghae..." panggil Kyuhyun mendadak, sedikit membuat Donghae terkejut. "Siapa _namjachingu_ yang tadi kau maksud?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan mengecilkan volume suaranya, takut pertanyaannya itu terdengar oleh orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Donghae mendesah lirih. Dengan inisiatif yang sama, Donghae juga berusaha mengecilkan suaranya demi menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ tersebut. "Kibum... Bagaimanapun dialah _namjachingu_-ku yang sesungguhnya."

Mendengar jawaban Donghae, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya..." ujar Kyuhyun parau. "Aku juga berharap kau lebih memikirkan Kibum daripada Eunhyuk."

Donghae mengangguk. Ia sadar bahwa ia hanyalah seorang tersangka yang patut mendapatkan hukuman atas pengkhianatan yang telah ia perbuat.

Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang ia yakin akan sangat mengusik perasaan _yeoja_ cantik di hadapannya itu. "Kapan kau siap menemuinya? ..."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?" Dengan segenap keberanian, Donghae mempertanyakan hal tersebut pada seorang _namja_ yang hanya berjarak 3 meter dari tempatnya berpijak. _Namja_ tersebut memandangnya lekat seraya memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?" _Namja_ tersebut sedang mencoba menusuk Donghae dengan kata-katanya. "Bagaimanapun aku ini _namjachingu_-mu, _ne_?"

DEG! Seketika Donghae membatu akibat segelintir kalimat yang baru saja ditujukan padanya. Sembari mencoba menenangkan hatinya, ia memilih untuk tidak membalas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau itu _yeojachingu_ Eunhyuk... _Yeojachingu_-ku!" pekik _namja_ bernama Eunhyuk itu. Sepertinya _namja_ tersebut mulai terbawa suasana oleh permainan yang ia ciptakan.

Tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang masih terdiam, Eunhyuk mulai menarik tangan _yeoja_ tersebut. Dibawanya _yeoja_ itu ke dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya.

Erat, Eunhyuk semakin mempererat pelukannya. Berkali-kali Donghae meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Eunhyuk, namun _namja_ tersebut tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah merasa lelah, Donghae akhirnya pasrah akan perlakuan sang _namja_ terhadapnya.

Jujur saja, Donghae sama sekali tak benci dipeluk oleh Eunhyuk seperti saat ini, bahkan ia merasa sangat nyaman diperlakukan seperti sekarang ini. Meski ia tahu bahwa ia tak boleh bermesraan lagi dengan Eunhyuk mengingat status dan keadaan yang sudah terlanjur menimpanya, hatinya tetap saja berkata lain. Ia tahu bahwa hatinya menginginkan banyak hal, lebih dari yang bisa ia duga.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Donghae. Melihat Donghae yang sama sekali tak berani mengangkat wajahnya, diam-diam membuat Eunhyuk merasakan segelintir kekesalan di dalam hatinya.

"Lihat aku..." pinta Eunhyuk.

Dengan perlahan, Donghae mulai menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Eunhyuk. Saat ini tak ada satupun kata yang sanggup yeoja itu ucapkan.

"Selamat tinggal..."

Dua kata yang sangat tak terduga mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Eunhyuk. Tanpa mengulur-ulur waktu, ia segera meninggalkan Donghae yang kini merasakan sakit akan kalimat perpisahan itu.

.

.

_Meski pahit, aku harus menerima arti sesungguhnya dari kata 'selamat tinggal' yang baru saja Eunhyuk ucapkan padaku. _

_Ya, aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku sadar bahwa berpisah dengannya merupakan salah satu hal terburuk dari yang paling buruk yang harus kualami dalam hidupku. Di sisi lain, aku harus ikhlas jika mulai dari sekarang aku akan sering merasakan sakit dan sedih karena kehilangannya. _

_Bagaimanapun juga hubunganku dengan Eunhyuk sudah berakhir..._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan paginya...

"Kibum!" pekik Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu Kibum keluar dari rumahnya sejak tadi.

Seketika Kibum syok akan kemunculan Kyuhyun di depan rumahnya. Waktu masih sangat pagi dan ia baru saja akan berangkat ke sekolah, namun mengapa pemandangan yang terpampang saat ia keluar rumah malah seperti ini? "Kyu! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!"

"_Molla_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahunya.

'Jawaban macam apa itu?' desis Kibum dalam hati. Kedatangan Kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya merasa aneh. "Kenapa kau datang kesini? Bukankah kau harus pergi ke sekolah? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?!" Kibum bertanya dengan suara yang reflek meninggi dengan sendirinya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, seakan benar-benar tak peduli akan respon yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Cepat! Kau harus bergegas menuju sekolahmu!"

"_Andwae_!"

"_Aigooo_..." Kibum mulai mengacak rambutnya, kesal akan respon yang diberikan oleh _namja_ keras kepala yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Naluriku berkata bahwa aku harus menemanimu pagi ini," jelas Kyuhyun sambil memasang senyum andalannya.

"_Jeongmal_?" Kibum memandang Kyuhyun ragu sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

"_Ne_..."

"Baiklah..." ujar Kibum yang mau tak mau pasrah pada keadaan yang ada. "Kita berangkat! _Kajja_!"

"Berangkat kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa geli. Ia mulai tak tahan akan sandiwara yang dimainkannya sejak tadi. Kibum yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu mulai bingung, sementara Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang karena berhasil mengerjai Kibum pagi ini. "Mana mungkin aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula kau ingin membawaku kemana? Tak mungkin kan kita pergi bersama?" Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bahwa respon yang diberikan oleh Kibum itu lucu, sementara Kibum tak menanggapi tawa Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah Kyu..." ucap Kibum sambil memasang tampang yang sangat suram, membuat Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan tawanya dan menatap was-was ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sekolahmu, _ne_?"

"Ke...SEKOLAHKU?!"

.

.

Tanpa sebab yang jelas, Donghae merasakan sebuah firasat buruk merasukinya saat ini. Tap! Tap! Langkah demi langkah ia lalui dengan perlahan menuju sebuah ruang kelas yang adalah kelasnya sendiri. Ketika ia sudah mencapai bagian depan ruang kelas tersebut dan hendak berjalan masuk ke dalamnya...

SRET!

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan kanannya seperti digenggam oleh seseorang dari belakang. Demi menjawab segala rasa penasarannya, ia memutuskan untuk menengok ke belakang dan...

Ia mendapati seorang _namja_ berstatus mantan _namjachingu_-nya, alias Eunhyuk, berdiri disana. Kemudian saat Donghae menengok ke bawah, ia mendapati bahwa tangan kanannya sedang digenggam oleh _namja_ tersebut.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae lekat kemudian menyeringai, terlihat sangat licik.

"Pertarungan kita yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai..." ucap Eunhyuk sambil tetap tersenyum licik, kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangan tersebut.

Donghae merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding akan kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Eunhyuk. Namun setelah genggaman tangan namja tersebut terlepas darinya, Donghae segera memasuki kelas dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang tak terduga. Papan tulis yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut kini dihiasi oleh sebuah kalimat yang sangat tragis. Sebuah kalimat yang akan sangat melukai perasaan Donghae ketika ia membacanya...

.

.

_Donghae tukang selingkuh, dasar yeoja tidak tahu diri!_

**-_TBC_-**

**A/N:** Annyeong readers! =D  
Akhirnya chapter 5 Battle? or Battle! terbit juga...

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus gak? _Mianhae_ ya kalau kurang bagus, soalnya author ngarang ff ini dengan kecepatan turbo haha...

Jujur saja, mulai chapter ini author mulai kebingungan, soalnya perencanaan cerita yang udah ada gambarannya sejak awal tuh sebenarnya cuma direncanain sampai chapter sebelumnya. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya, author akan mencoba mengarang ff ini seindah-indahnya dengan imajinasi author yang tidak seindah pelangi *LOL.

Thanks ya buat semua readers yang udah baca ff ini, baik itu readers lama maupun readers baru. Apalagi kalau review, waaah...author tambah senang lagi tuh haha. Buat readers baru, author ucapkan selamat datang. Buat readers lama, jangan bosan-bosan ya ikutin ff ini ya.

Silakan berikan komentar kalian, entah itu kritik, saran, maupun request. Ditunggu ya...

Hmmm... Ada sedikit pengumuman yang akan author sampaikan...  
Bagi kalian yang merupakan pembaca ff Couple Competition atau yang baru berminat buat baca, author ingin memberitahukan bahwa di chapter 7 yang akan author terbitkan nanti, author akan menjadikan chapter 7 tersebut sebagai chapter terakhir. Maaf mendadak jadi begini hehehe...  
Lalu bagi kalian yang merupakan KyuWook shippers ataupun tidak, kalian bisa membaca ff terbaru author yang berjudul Park of Memories...

Ok deh, sekian cuap cuap author.

Thanks for reading all and...  
Review please?


	6. Chapter 6

Papan tulis yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut kini dihiasi oleh sebuah kalimat yang sangat tragis. Sebuah kalimat yang akan sangat melukai perasaan Donghae ketika ia membacanya...

.

.

_Donghae tukang selingkuh, dasar _yeoja_ tidak tahu diri!_

**.**

**.**

**AlvinaVin presents…**

**Battle? or Battle!**

**Chapter ****6**

**Pairing: EunHae (?)****, KiHae, EunMin**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin****, & Kibum**

**(Terjadi perubahan pairing dan cast...)**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Angst**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka!**

**Switch gender**

**Eunhyuk****,**** Kyuhyun****, & Kibum**** as namja**

**Donghae & Sungmin as yeoja**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Syok. Saat ini Donghae merasa sangat terpukul akan kata-kata yang terlukis di atas papan tulis itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan memandanginya dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh..." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai kejam.

DEG! Sebuah hantaman keras seakan menerpa Donghae sekarang. Ia tak kuat. Wajahnya yang semula terangkat dan menatap sederet tulisan itu, kini ia tundukan. Ia sama sekali tak sanggup untuk mengangkat wajahnya lagi. 'Dia serius? Dia tak berbohong soal pertarungan itu?!' batinnya.

Seluruh murid yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut pun sibuk memperhatikan peristiwa yang terpampang di depan kelas sambil asyik berdiskusi, menebak-nebak dengan pertanyaan.

.

"_Apa-apaan itu? Apa yang terjadi di depan sana?"_

"_Donghae berselingkuh?"_

"_Masa sih? Aku tak percaya dengan ini semua!"_

"_Kalau itu benar... Kasian sekali Eunhyuk."_

.

Semua anak yang berada dalam kelas tersebut asyik berbicara, kecuali Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tetap terdiam pada posisi masing-masing.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"_Aigoo_..." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendapati dirinya dibuat kebingungan oleh tingkah _namja_ yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. "Tolong katakan padaku, apa rencanamu sebenarnya?"

_Namja_ yang ditanya pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Tenang saja."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya bukan jawaban. "Kibum... Ayolah... Aku hanya ingin tahu tujuanmu datang ke sekolahku. Jangan membuatku terus penasaran, _ne_?"

"_Shiro_!"

"Aish!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal. Akhirnya ia pun mengalah dan memilih untuk diam.

Satu menit setelahnya mereka tetap berjalan dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya...

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Kyuhyun bermaksud memberitahu Kibum. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas perlahan. "Kau akan ikut aku masuk?"

"_Ne_," jawab Kibum sambil mengangguk yakin. "Aku sudah sampai disini, tentu saja aku harus masuk, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun pun menengok ke arah Kibum. Dipandanginya wajah _namja_ itu lekat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk?"

Meski merasa dicurigai, Kibum tetap menunjukkan sikap santainya. "_Aniyo_..."

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_."

Kyuhyun mengalah. Dengan perasaan bimbang, ia membiarkan Kibum ikut dengannya masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam disana?"

Eunhyuk berdecak kesal menatap keterdiaman Donghae. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu _yeoja_ itu terus mematung di tempatnya berpijak, menghadap papan tulis dengan wajah yang ditundukkan. Sementara itu, Eunhyuk tetap berdiri di depan kelas, membelakangi seluruh murid yang saat ini tengah menyaksikan dan sibuk berbisik-bisik, menantikan kelanjutan tindakan yang akan diambil oleh _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Padahal aku menunggu responmu. Cih, membosankan sekali."

Kalimat-kalimat yang semakin memojokkan Donghae terucap begitu saja dari bibir Eunhyuk. Tidakkah _namja_ itu memiliki belas kasihan? Ataukah sang _yeoja_ memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini?

Sementara keadaan di dalam kelas terus memanas, dari luar sana tampak sepasang _namja_ yang diam-diam mengintip keadaan dalam kelas tersebut. Pintu kelas yang sejak awal sedikit terbuka, memudahkan mereka untuk mengintip dari celah-celah yang ada.

"Kibum... Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Kyuhyun berkata setelah menghentikan kegiatannya mengintip kelasnya sendiri. "Mungkin ini pertanyaan yang menyebalkan, tapi... Apa kau mau menolong Donghae?"

Seketika mata Kibum membelalak lebar. "A—aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Ne_," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk. "Bagaimanapun juga kau ini kan..._namjachingu_-nya. Jadi, tolonglah dia."

"_Omo_! _Andwae_, _andwae_!" ucap Kibum panik sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Oh Kibum, ayolah..."

"_Andwae_! _Shiro_!"

Kyuhyun tetap berusaha membujuk Kibum. "_Wae_? Dia kan _yeojachingu_-mu. Apa kau tega melihatnya seperti itu terus?"

"_Andwae_! Kau saja yang menolongnya. Kau kan teman sekelasnya."

"Aku yang menolongnya? Bisa-bisa nanti aku yang dikirain selingkuhannya," gerutu Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum sedikit tertawa. "Faktanya kau itu _namjachingu_ Donghae yang sesungguhnya. Kau yang harus menolongnya, _arraseo_?"

"_Andwae_!"

"Kau yakin?"

"_Jeongmal_!"

Melihat Kibum yang terus menolak permintaanya, Kyuhyun malah memperlihatkan seringaian andalannya. "Sudahlah, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu, bahkan sangat tahu... Kau pasti tak tega melihatnya terluka, _ne_?"

"_Aniyo_... Siapa suruh dia mengkhianatiku," ucap Kibum parau. Tampaknya ia mulai kesal.

"Kau yakin? Kau tak ingin menolongnya?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menyeringai.

"_Ne_!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang terdengar pasrah. Senyum tipis masih tersimpul di wajahnya. "Kita lihat saja berapa lama kau akan bertahan..."

30 detik berlalu...

1 menit berlalu...

"Arrgh!" Kibum mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "OK, aku akan menolongnya."

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun. "Nah, begitu baru benar."

Tanpa mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, Kibum segera masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut dan menghampiri Donghae. Kemunculan Kibum sukses membuat seisi kelas terheran-heran. "Ayo, kita keluar dari sini."

Perkataan Kibum sukses membuat Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula ia tundukkan. _Yeoja_ itu tersentak kaget saat mendapati bahwa sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah Kibum. Seketika matanya melebar, ia benar-benar tak menyangka _namja_ itu akan ada disini.

Melihat Donghae yang tetap diam, Kibum segera mengambil tindakan. "Ayo keluar. _Kajja_!" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Donghae dengan cepat dan membawa _yeoja_ itu pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di sebuah restoran ramen...

Tampak sebuah meja berbentuk persegi yang dihuni oleh dua _namja_ dan satu _yeoja_. Dari empat kursi yang ada, hanya tiga yang mereka gunakan. Kedua _namja_ itu duduk bersebelahan sementara sang _yeoja_ duduk di hadapan salah satu _namja_ itu.

"_Aigoo_... Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas panjang. "Karena kalian berdua, aku jadi ikutan membolos."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Bukankah semua ini karena idemu sendiri?"

"Ideku?" respon Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"_Ne_. Lagipula aku tak menyuruhmu untuk ikut membolos," bantah Kibum. "Kau sendiri kan yang mau ikut dengan kami?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum, tampak seperti menyeringai. "Itu kan karena aku baik. Aku ini bermaksud menolong kalian."

"Menolong?" respon Kibum tak percaya.

"_Ne_. Sekarang aku tanya..." tantang Kyuhyun pada _namja_ di hadapannya itu. "Apa yang terjadi jika tadi aku tak bersama kalian keluar meninggalkan sekolah? Apa yang terjadi jika kalian berjalan di dalam sekolah berdua saja? Seperti apa orang lain akan memandang dan menganggap hubungan kalian? Bagaimanapun juga kau bukan murid di sekolah itu, tak ada yang mengenalimu. Ah, lebih tepatnya... Apa kau memiliki keberanian untuk itu?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang bertubi-tubi sukses membuat Kibum terdiam. Ia tertegun dan menyadari bahwa semua yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu benar.

Donghae yang sejak awal hanya diam kini mulai angkat bicara. "Kibummie... _Gomawo_..."

Ucapan terima kasih yang sangat tiba-tiba itu sukses mengagetkan Kibum. Ia tak membalas dengan satu kata pun.

Kyuhyun yang mendapati keberanian Donghae untuk berbicara telah muncul pun mulai mengambil tindakan. "Donghae..." panggilnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjelaskan pada Kibum tentang semua yang perlu kau jelaskan?"

Donghae terdiam. Bagaikan terhantam batu keras, ia tak mampu berkutik akan pengajuan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Bicaralah sesukamu. Anggaplah aku tak ada disini," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Donghae agar mau memulai penjelasannya.

Meski sulit, Donghae mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata. "A... Aku..."

Kibum mulai terfokus pada setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Donghae. Ia menatap sang _yeoja_ lekat, sementara _yeoja_ itu tak berani memandang wajahnya barang sedikitpun.

"Kibummie..." ujar Donghae dengan suara parau, diikuti oleh butiran air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir turun dari kedua mata indahnya. "_Mianhae_..." ucap _yeoja_ itu lirih. "_Mianhae_... _Mianhae_..." Ia terus mengucapkan satu kata yang sama berulang kali. "_Mianhae_... _Mianhae_... _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_..."

Kibum bimbang harus berbuat apa. Berbagai rasa bergejolak dalam hatinya saat ini.

_Mengapa Donghae harus mengkhianatinya?_

Pertanyaan itu berulang kali Kibum pertanyakan dalam hati. Entah harus bagaimana. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan supaya bisa lepas dari semua kenyataan pahit yang menghujamnya. Yang jelas...

Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini!

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Sungmin, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Boleh?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ pada Sungmin. Sedikit keraguan terdengar dalam nada suaranya.

"_Ne_," jawab Sungmin seadanya. Mau tak mau, ia harus menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa benar Donghae berselingkuh?" tanya _yeoja_ teman sekelas Sungmin itu was-was. "Lalu... Yang Eunhyuk lakukan tadi..."

"Jangan bertanya padaku soal itu," tegas Sungmin yang langsung membuat lawan bicaranya tersentak kaget. "Kurasa pertanyaan itu terlalu sensitif untuk kujawab. _Mianhae_..."

Meski merasa tidak puas, teman sekelas Sungmin itu akhirnya mencoba untuk mengerti. "Ah, _ne_... _Mianhaeyo_..."

.

.

Kembali ke restoran ramen...

Kibum dan Donghae terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Begitupun yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu dengan rasa setengah malas, tetap bertahan dalam situasi panas ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berselingkuh?" tanya Kibum mendadak yang sukses membuat dua orang lainnya tercengang.

Donghae tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa takut menyelubungi benaknya.

"Sekitar satu tahun..."

"SATU TAHUN?!" pekik Kibum nyaris tak percaya. Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan ekspresi Kibum hanya bisa berharap dalam hati bahwa sahabatnya itu akan baik-baik saja.

"KA—KAU!" pekik Kibum penuh emosi sambil bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Wajahnya memerah. Napasnya memburu. Rasa sedih dan emosi bercampur menjadi satu.

Donghae yang semula menundukkan kepalanya pun langsung menengadahkan wajahnya setelah mendengar suara Kibum yang penuh emosi.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang melihat tindakan sahabatnya hanya diam menyaksikan dengan was-was. Rasa khawatir mulai menderanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa masalah ini bisa terselesaikan dengan baik.

"Tolong jelaskan," pinta Kibum yang berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Sebenarnya Donghae ragu untuk membahas masalah ini. Ia takut dan bingung harus bagaimana, menyadari posisinya yang memang terbilang sebagai pihak yang bersalah. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, ia mencoba untuk berbicara apa adanya. Ya, apa adanya, karena sekarang ini ia sudah tak ingin menambah kebohongan.

"Aku berpacaran dengannya sejak setahun yang lalu... _Mianhae_..." lirih Donghae dengan perasaan bersalah. "Awalnya aku dan dia adalah teman sekelas dan kami bermusuhan..." Meski sulit, _yeoja_ itu tetap berusaha menjelaskan. "Namun suatu hari ia memintaku menjadi pacarnya..." Perkataannya terhenti, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan. "_Mianhae_, karena aku menerimanya dan bersedia menjadi pacarnya... _Mianhae_..."

Huft... Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas setelah mendengarkan sepenggal penjelasan yang diucapkan Donghae. Sungguh tragis bagi Kyuhyun jika membayangkan sepenggal peristiwa itu. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Kenapa ia sangat terlambat menyadarinya?

Kyuhyun akui bahwa hari dimana Eunhyuk dan Donghae jadian, ia merasakan ada suatu hal yang aneh meski ia tak tahu apa hal aneh itu. Andai saja ia menyelidiki semua ini lebih awal...

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?" tanya Kibum dengan suara yang terdengar pilu. "Kau menyukainya?"

Meski berat, Donghae berusaha mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang ia yakini sangat menyakiti hati Kibum. "_Ne_..."

"Sudah kuduga," lirih Kibum.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu, tapi aku juga menyukainya... Aku tahu selingkuh itu hal yang buruk, tapi aku..."

Donghae terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Hatinya menolak untuk membuat Kibum terluka lebih jauh. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih mencintai Kibum.

"Meski kau bilang kau mencintaiku, faktanya kau telah berselingkuh." Suara tenang Kibum menginterupsi _yeojachingu_-nya. _Namja_ itu berusaha untuk menahan segala amarah dan kekecewaan yang kini menghuni hatinya. "Karena kau menyukainya, lantas kau boleh berselingkuh begitu?"

Donghae terdiam. Setiap kata yang ditujukan padanya membuat dirinya tak mampu berkutik.

Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan menyaksikan pertengkaran tak berujung itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk berkutat dengan HP-nya saja.

"Apa artinya diriku bagimu? Apakah aku sudah tak penting lagi?" Beberapa pertanyaan kembali diluncurkan oleh Kibum. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tetap mencintaiku sementara kau dengan mudahnya mengkhianatiku?"

"Bagiku, kau itu penting," jawab Donghae yang sudah tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Meski sedang asyik memencet HP-nya, Kyuhyun tetap setia mendengarkan pertengkaran dua sejoli itu yang mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai perdebatan.

DEG! Mendadak masuk sebuah pesan yang sangat mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Sebuah pesan dari seorang _yeoja_, yang tak lain adalah Sungmin.

.

From: Sungmin

Mungkin hal bodoh jika aku memberitahukan ini padamu. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau Eunhyuk menghilang sejak 20 menit yang lalu saat pergantian pelajaran. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku.

.

Kyuhyun terpana menatap layar HP-nya. Ya, ia cukup mengerti apa yang Sungmin maksudkan.

Selama ini Eunhyuk tak pernah absen, juga tak pernah izin karena sakit, apalagi membolos saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Ia adalah tipikal _namja_ yang menganggap bahwa sekolah itu penting dan sebisa mungkin akan selalu hadir agar tak ketinggalan pelajaran. Bagaimana mungkin _namja_ seperti itu membolos? Mengherankan bukan?

.

~~Kyuhyun's POV~~

Yah, ini merupakan sebuah pertanda. Kurasakan alarm tanda bahayaku berbunyi sekarang. Firasat buruk!

Kalau memang firasatku benar...

"Bum... Hae..." panggilku, sukses membuat Kibum dan Donghae menengok ke arahku. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, ada urusan mendadak. Kalian berdua tetap disini saja. Tak masalah, kan?" pamitku bermaksud undur diri dari hadapan keduanya.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Kibum sambil menatapku dengan pandangan curiga.

"Pokoknya aku ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu, _ne_?" Aku berusaha meyakinkan.

"Baiklah..."

Segera setelah diizinkan oleh Kibum, aku pun pergi meninggalkan restoran ini.

Aku harus menemukan Eunhyuk. Secepatnya!

~~Kyuhyun's POV – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Saat ini Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat setengah berlari. Tampaknya ia sedang tergesa-gesa menuju suatu tempat. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah tempat yang letaknya tidak jauh dari restoran tadi. Kini ia berada di depan rumah Eunhyuk.

Mendapati pintu pagar yang terbuka dan tak dikunci, Kyuhyun segera berlari masuk ke dalam, membuka pintu rumah, dan berlari menuju tangga. Lalu ia pun menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan terburu-buru hingga akhirnya ia sampai di lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang ada disana. Disanalah ia mendapati seorang _namja_ berikut pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya kaget, meski pemandangan itu sudah ia duga sebelumnya.

"HYUK!" panggil Kyuhyun refleks. Napasnya masih tak beraturan karena lelah setelah datang kemari dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya otomatis membuat sang _namja_ menoleh. _Namja_ itu tak lain tak bukan adalah pemilik rumah itu sendiri, Eunhyuk. Kini ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah tercengang. "Ka—kau?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyuk-ah?! Apa kau sudah gila?!" marah Kyuhyun dengan napas yang terengah. Matanya menatap Eunhyuk lekat.

"_Ne_! Aku sudah gila!" jawab Eunhyuk dengan sedikit tawa. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu sejak awal?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. 'Memang dari awal dia sudah begini,' batinnya. Kini ia memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di sekitar Eunhyuk yang sejak awal menyita rasa khawatirnya.

Kalian mau tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Saat ini Eunhyuk duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memegang sebuah pisau yang diarahkan pada pergelangan tangannya. Semua inilah yang telah membuat Kyuhyun sangat gusar.

"Kyu? Kau pasti mengerti kan apa yang akan aku lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai. "Jika kau berani melangkah satu langkah saja untuk mendekatiku, maka aku akan langsung menggunakan pisau ini untuk menghabisi diriku."

Kyuhyun membatu di tempatnya. Ia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. "Jangan lakukan itu hyuk-ah! Aish..." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ia bingung harus bagaimana agar bisa menghentikan tindakan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas. "Percuma kau melarangku. Kau pasti juga paham bahwa laranganmu takkan mengubah keputusanku."

"Hyuk... Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan kau mau menghentikan ini semua. _Jebal!_" mohon Kyuhyun yang sudah putus asa. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar Eunhyuk berubah pikiran.

Raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah. Tampaknya ia tertarik pada negosiasi yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun padanya. "Kau bersedia melakukan apa saja yang kuminta?"

"_Ne_," jawab Kyuhyun was-was.

"Kalau begitu... Aku takkan memintamu yang macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan seberapa hebat kemampuanmu." Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau yakin? Karena sekali aku mengatakan permintaanku, kau takkan kubiarkan mundur lagi."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia sepertinya menangkap sebuah arti mengerikan di balik setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau tak berhasil mengabulkan permintaanku," lanjut Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang terlihat putus asa.

Sesaat keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Seolah mereka sedang terhanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Keduanya berada dalam keadaan yang sangat genting.

"Jika kau memilih keluar dari kamar ini, entah kau berniat untuk menelepon siapapun atau tidak, aku akan langsung bunuh diri. Begitupun jika kau menelepon dari dalam kamar ini," jelas Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun tercengang. Ia cukup kaget dengan kemampuan temannya itu dalam menerka jalan pikirannya hari ini.

"Permintaanku hanya kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaanku dengan benar."

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa meski hanya satu, tapi pertanyaan yang akan Eunhyuk berikan padanya pastilah sangat sulit untuk bisa dijawab.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Apa kau bersedia untuk menjawabnya?"

.

.

_Jika aku tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar, ia pasti akan langsung bunuh diri. Semua tindakan yang mungkin untuk kulakukan akan membuatnya bunuh diri kecuali aku bisa memberikan jawaban yang tepat._

_Memang ini sangat berisiko, tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan._

_Hanya ini satu-satunya harapan terakhir._

.

.

Meski sulit, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk terus memberanikan diri. "Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu..." ucapnya dengan segenap pengharapan yang tersisa.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang mendengar persetujuan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah Kyu... Kalau begitu tolong jawab satu pertanyaanku ini dengan benar."

Seketika ketegangan melingkupi Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bisa berpasrah pada Tuhan dan melakukan yang terbaik yang ia mampu demi menyelamatkan orang yang kini berada di hadapannya itu.

"Mengapa aku bisa tahu kalau Donghae sudah memiliki Kibum?"

.

.

.

**-_TBC_-**

**A/N:** Fiuh... Akhirnya terbit juga chapter 6 ini. XD

Thanks ya buat para readers yang setia mengikuti ff ini. Buat yang baru bergabung, author ucapkan welcome.

Kalau dilihat dari jalan ceritanya, sepertinya masih samar ya mengenai siapa yang nantinya akan sama siapa, atau malah kelihatan jelas endingnya bakal jadi gimana? Wkwkwk  
Yang jelas chapter 6 ini adalah dua chapter terakhir. Jadi buat para readers sekalian yang ngikutin ff ini, tabah ya. Bentar lagi juga tamat kok, hehe.

Hmmm, apa pendapat kalian mengenai chapter 6 ini? Menarik? Seru? Atau malah membosankan?

Ah, sudahlah cuap-cuapnya wkwk.

Silakan berikan komentar kalian di kolom review. Kesan-kesan kalian semua akan menentukan kelanjutkan ff ini hehe.

Akhir kata...  
Thanks for reading all and...

Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

"Baiklah Kyu... Kalau begitu tolong jawab satu pertanyaanku ini dengan benar."

Seketika ketegangan melingkupi Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bisa berpasrah pada Tuhan dan melakukan yang terbaik yang ia mampu demi menyelamatkan orang yang kini berada di hadapannya itu.

"Mengapa aku bisa tahu kalau Donghae sudah memiliki Kibum?"

**.**

**.**

**AlvinaVin presents…**

**Battle? or Battle!**

**Chapter ****7**

**Pairing: EunHae (?)****, KiHae, EunMin**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin****, & Kibum**

**(Terjadi perubahan pairing dan cast...)**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Angst**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka!**

**Switch gender**

**Eunhyuk****,**** Kyuhyun****, & Kibum**** as namja**

**Donghae & Sungmin as yeoja**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hyuk..." ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"_Wae_?"

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang terbesit dalam pikirannya. "Tindakanmu ini dan... Ciumanmu dengan Sungmin waktu itu... Apa itu semua hanyalah pelampiasan kekesalanmu karena Donghae sudah memiliki _namjachingu_?"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Tak ada sedikit pun keinginan dalam dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Jawab Hyuk," desak Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk pun hanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan dugaan sahabatnya itu. Selama beberapa saat, keheningan kembali melingkupi keduanya.

"Apa kau tidak ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk, berharap bisa melakukan negosiasi dengan _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

Permintaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh geli.

"Aku serius..." rajuk Kyuhyun dengan tampang putus asa.

"Aku juga serius Kyu..."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kalimat Eunhyuk barusan membuatnya semakin menyadari bahwa apapun yang ia katakan hanya akan berbuah sia-sia. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana agar bisa menyelamatkan _namja_ di hadapannya itu. Pertanyaan yang _namja_ itu berikan padanya sangat sulit untuk bisa ditebak apa jawabannya. Mau tak mau, ia menyerah. 'Celaka! Aku harus bagaimana?! Seseorang...tolonglah aku... Hentikan dia!'

.

.

Sementara itu, di luar kamar dimana Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun berada, tampaklah dua sejoli yang sedang mengintip dari celah pintu kamar tersebut.

"Kita harus menolongnya," bisik Kibum pada _yeoja_ di sampingnya yang kini sudah bertampang pucat.

"_Mwo_?" _Yeoja_ bernama Donghae itu mengernyit seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan _namjachingu_-nya itu. Ia sadar bahwa ia harus menolong Eunhyuk. Tapi...

"Dia... Dia mencintaimu kan?" ucap Kibum sedikit terbata. "Bukankah dia jadi begini karenamu?"

Donghae membisu. Kalimat Kibum barusan membuatnya semakin merasa tertekan. Rasa bersalah dan menyesal kian menyelubunginya.

"Ayolah Hae... _Palli_," pinta Kibum sedikit frustasi. Ia tahu bahwa Eunhyuk adalah selingkuhan _yeojachingu_-nya, ia pun membenci _namja_ itu. Namun, bagaimanapun juga ia mencoba mengerti keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Ia tak boleh membiarkan _namja_ itu bunuh diri. Lagipula, perselingkuhan yang terjadi dilakukan oleh _yeojachingu_-nya dan _namja_ itu dan itu kesalahan mereka berdua, bukan kesalahan _namja_ itu saja.

"Kyuhyun tak bisa menolongnya. Kita mana boleh diam saja disini dan membiarkannya bunuh diri. Tidakkah kau lihat dia begitu frutasi? Dia bisa membunuh dirinya kapan saja," bujuk Kibum lagi.

Donghae tetap diam tak bergeming. Kini dunia terasa gelap baginya.

"Kau...mencintainya, _ne_?" Kibum kembali mendesak _yeoja_ itu. Meski sakit saat mengucapkan kata 'mencintainya', ia tetap mengatakannya. "Karena itu kau harus menolongnya."

"A... Aku—"

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kibum segera menarik tangan _yeoja_ itu dan mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut.

BRAK!

Mendengar suara pintu didobrak, Kyuhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya segera terkunci pada sepasang sosok yang membuatnya terkejut. Eunhyuk yang melihat kehadiran dua sosok itu secara langsung di depan matanya tanpa sedikitpun terhalangi oleh tubuh Kyuhyun juga sama terkejutnya.

"Ka—kalian?!" seru Kyuhyun seakan tak percaya dengan kemunculan Kibum dan Donghae yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu! Jangan lakukan itu!" pekik Kibum seketika setelah perhatian dua _namja_ itu tertuju padanya dan Donghae. Sementara Donghae... Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya saat Kibum menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke tempat ini, terlebih saat ia harus bertemu muka dengan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa hakmu melarangku?" desis Eunhyuk dengan tampang kesal. "Dan lagi... Untuk apa kalian bergandengan seperti itu di hadapanku? Ingin pamer?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk sukses menyadarkan Kibum bahwa ia masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Donghae. Seketika ia pun melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam disana, _chagi_?!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melihat ke arah sang _yeoja_, sedikit memberikan penekanan pada kata _'chagi'_. Kata _'chagi'_ itu sendiri sukses mengejutkan Kibum, terlebih sang _yeoja_ yang mendapatkan panggilan tersebut.

Sementara mereka bertiga terdiam, Kyuhyun bergeser secara perlahan ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Jangan mendekat lagi!" pekik Eunhyuk yang menyadari gerak gerik Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau berani mendekat, aku akan langsung menancapkan pisau ini ke pergelangan tanganku!"

DEG! Langkah Kyuhyun pun terhenti. Ia menyerah akibat ancaman _namja_ itu.

"Hyuk... Jangan begini..." lirih Donghae tiba-tiba. _Yeoja_ itu sudah tak tahan lagi menyaksikan keadaan Eunhyuk yang sangat miris baginya. Bagaimanapun juga _namja_ ini adalah _namja_ yang penting baginya. Ia menyukai _namja_ ini dan karenanya ia terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan yang sulit pada dua orang yang berbeda.

"Jangan begini? Tindakanku ini... Semua salahmu... Dan kau suruh aku untuk menghentikannya?" Eunhyuk menyeringai. Tak ada satu pun larangan yang mampu membuatnya mundur.

"_Mian_..."

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku merasa tertipu. Aku merasa sangat tertipu olehmu!" ucap Eunhyuk geram. Matanya yang tampak sendu kini basah oleh air mata. Semua yang Eunhyuk katakan, tak satu pun merupakan kebohongan. Ia merasa sakit, sakit sekali saat pertama kali mengetahui bahwa _yeojachingu_-nya ternyata sudah memiliki _namjachingu_, bahkan hubungan itu sudah dimulai jauh sebelum ia memulainya.

"Hyuk..." lirih Kyuhyun. Ia merasa iba akan penderitaan _namja_ yang kini tengah menangis itu.

Donghae yang sudah tak tahan melihat Eunhyuk dalam keadaan seperti ini pun langsung menghampiri _namja_ itu dan memeluknya. Tindakan sang _yeoja_ yang sangat tiba-tiba itu sukses mengejutkan dua _namja_ lainnya yang tengah menonton adengan tersebut.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak lebar, namun akhirnya ia mulai bisa relaks. Sementara Kibum...

Meski Kibum mulanya tercekat, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mampu bernapas lega diikuti sebuah senyuman tipis yang sempat mengembang di wajahnya.

"Jangan lakukan ini, _ne_?" pinta Donghae sambil tetap mendekap Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya. Setetes air mata kini mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. _Yeoja_ itu menangis.

Semua ini terasa amat tiba-tiba bagi Eunhyuk. Ia hanya diam sambil menangis dalam kehangatan yang kini ia rasakan. _Namja_ itu sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan _yeoja_ yang ia cintai seperti sekarang setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kumohon... Jangan seperti ini..." ucap Donghae sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang terus mengalir begitu saja dari kedua mata indahnya. Ia menangis dalam diam, tanpa ada suara isak tangis yang terdengar.

Eunhyuk pun membalas pelukan Donghae, meski terbesit sedikit keraguan dalam dirinya. Kini ia merasa sangat nyaman. Air mata yang keluar dari matanya kini berubah, dari air mata kepedihan menjadi air mata kebahagiaan.

"_Mianhae_... _Mianhae_... _Mianhae_..." lirih Donghae berkali-kali. "_Mianhae_..."

Saat ini Eunhyuk merasakan kelegaan merasuki hatinya. Tindakan dan kata-kata Donghae bagaikan mantera yang sanggup melepaskannya dari belenggu rasa sakit yang ia derita. "Aku... Aku tidak akan bunuh diri..."

Meski samar, namun kata-kata itu bisa didengar jelas oleh tiga orang lainnya. Seketika rasa syukur dan kelegaan yang besar merasuki mereka.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." ujar Donghae dengan sebuah senyum senang terlukis di wajahnya. Rasa bahagia yang begitu besar meluap begitu saja. Hal yang paling ia inginkan sejak tadi akhirnya menjadi kenyataan, meski harus melalui saat-saat yang menegangkan dan sulit. Ia benar-benar bersyukur.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang masih berada di dalam kamar tersebut pun bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari dua sejoli yang terus berpelukan itu. Karena tak ingin menganggu, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sabar ya Bum..." hibur Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Kibum. Kini kedua _namja_ itu sedang berjalan beriringan dalam langkah kaki yang lambat.

"_Ne_ Kyu... _Gomawo_," lirih Kibum. Sejak tadi ia berjalan dengan tangan kiri terkepal yang ia letakkan di depan dadanya. Rasa sakit masih terus mengganggunya.

"Kurasa kau perlu hiburan hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menemukan hal yang pas untuk mereka lakukan berdua. "Atau kau lebih memilih datang ke rumahku? Kebetulan keluargaku sedang tak ada di rumah, jadi aku tak akan diomeli karena membolos."

Kibum tampak berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang pilihan mana yang paling tepat baginya. "Kurasa pergi ke rumahmu adalah ide yang bagus."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Kyuhyun mulai memperlihatkan semangatnya. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang! _Kajja_!"

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan yang merangkap dapur dan ruang makan, terlihat sepasang insan yang kini sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Sang _yeoja_ sedang berdiri membelakangi _namja_ itu tuk membuatkan teh manis sedangkan sang _namja_ sedang duduk di meja makan sambil berpikir keras.

"Kau masih berpacaran dengan Kibum, _ne_?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan penuh keraguan. Sekeras apapun ia menahan diri untuk tak bertanya, _yeoja_ itu tetap selalu membuatnya penasaran.

Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak. Seperti Eunhyuk yang ragu untuk bertanya, Donghae pun juga sama ragunya untuk menjawab. "_Molla_..."

'_Molla_?' Jawaban _yeoja_ itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk bingung. Ia kembali memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya demi mendapat kepastian. "Kau sudah putus dengannya?"

Donghae tampak berpikir lagi. "Belum..."

'Hah... Berarti mereka masih berpacaran...' gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati. Ia akhirnya kembali terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ini tehnya," ujar Donghae sambil meletakkan secangkir teh manis di atas meja makan, tepat di depan mata Eunhyuk. "Minumlah, agar kau lebih tenang."

"_Gomawo_," ucap Eunhyuk lalu mulai menyeruput teh itu secara perlahan.

"_Mianhae_ Hyuk-ah..." ucap Donghae tiba-tiba dengan perasaan bersalah. Hatinya sangat sedih saat menyadari betapa dalamnya sakit yang telah ia torehkan pada _namja_ di hadapannya itu. "Sekali lagi _mianhae_..."

Eunhyuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Sulit baginya untuk bisa memaafkan _yeoja_ itu.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak bisa memaafkanku." Donghae menghela napas pelan. Ia mencoba bertahan meski hatinya terasa sakit, mengingat ia masih memiliki rasa peduli pada _namja_ di hadapannya itu. "Lupakan aku... Buka lembaran baru. Dapatkan _yeojachingu_ yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku."

Eunhyuk tetap membisu. Dengan berat, ia mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir sang _yeoja_.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _ne_?" lirih Donghae yang akhirnya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh sang _namja_. _Yeoja_ itu akhirnya bisa merasa lega karena Eunhyuk mau mengiyakan permintaannya. "Baiklah... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _ne_?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Tak ada sedikitpun alasan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menahan _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu.

"Selamat tinggal..." ucap Donghae sebelum akhirnya _yeoja_ itu pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

BUAK!

Dengan tangan yang terkepal Eunhyuk memukul meja cukup keras. Air mata kesedihan mengalir tak tertahankan. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tak cukup hanya dengan kata maaf. Rasa sedih berlebihan yang ia alami semata-mata menandakan cintanya terhadap Donghae dan betapa ia sangat terluka saat tahu bahwa _yeoja_ itu menjadikannya tak lebih dari seorang selingkuhan. Tidakkah _yeoja_ itu bisa memahami perasaannya? Haruskah ia meminta _yeoja_ itu untuk tetap tinggal di sisinya agar _yeoja_ itu dapat mengerti?

Ya... Kini Eunhyuk merasa bodoh. Mengapa ia sempat berpikir untuk meminta seseorang yang telah menyakitinya untuk tetap bersamanya?

Ia kembali mengingat hari dimana ia mengucapkan kata 'putus' pada Donghae. Saat itu ia mengambil keputusan hanya berdasarkan emosi dan sakit hati semata. Tak pernah ia duga bahwa perpisahan itu akan membuatnya menderita seperti ini. Meski ia sadar bahwa bersama pun juga akan membuatnya menderita.

Mungkin memang ini pilihan yang terbaik. Mungkin memang ia harus melepaskan _yeoja_ itu dan melupakannya. Mungkin saat ini ia takkan mampu untuk melupakan _yeoja_ itu... Namun ia berharap waktu akan mampu mengobati luka di hatinya.

'Selamat tinggal...' Itulah kalimat terakhir Donghae yang bisa ia dengar. Kalimat perpisahan yang bermakna perpisahan yang sesungguhnya...karena di masa yang akan datang...

Sangat kecil harapan mereka untuk bisa bersatu kembali.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa Kyuhyun meledak begitu saja menyaksikan sebuah adegan yang menurutnya lucu. Saat ini ia sedang menonton film bersama dengan Kibum di ruang tamu rumahnya. Menyadari Kibum yang diam selama beberapa menit terakhir, ia pun menengok ke samping kanannya dan mendapati Kibum tengah menatap layar ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya. "Kibum..."

"Ah! _Wae_?" respon Kibum kaget. Tampaknya ia baru saja melamun.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"A...aku... Aku ingin menghubungi Donghae."

Kyuhyun tampak bingung. "Menghubungi Donghae? Untuk apa?"

Kibum menghela napas perlahan. Dengan berat, Kibum mencoba mengatakan apa tujuannya menelepon _yeoja_ itu. "Aku ingin putus dengannya..."

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan _namja_ di sampingnya itu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu... Bentar, kukecilkan dulu volume TV-nya." Lalu ia pun mengambil remote dan memencetnya untuk mengecilkan suara TV.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai, Kibum segera memencet tombol-tombol di HP-nya lalu mendekatkan HP tersebut ke telinganya. "_Yeoboseyo_... Bisakah besok kita bertemu?... Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu... Waktunya sepulang sekolah saja... Soal tempat terserah kau saja... Dimana?... Ah, _ne_... Sampai ketemu besok... Bye..."

"Dia setuju?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, tepat setelah Kibum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Tentu saja," ujar Kibum. Wajahnya tampak cemas. "Kyu, doakan aku ya."

"_Ne._ Tenang saja, aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hae-ah... Maaf soal waktu itu..."

"_Gwenchana_... Aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya," potong Donghae sebelum Sungmin berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Saat ini keduanya tengah berbicara di dalam kamar Sungmin. "Itu bukan salahmu, semua ini salahku. Kalau bukan karena aku yang menyakiti Eunhyuk, ia takkan mungkin menciummu waktu itu, _ne_?"

Raut wajah Sungmin tetap memperlihatkan betapa ia merasa bersalah. "Tapi saat dia meminta izinku untuk menciumku, aku juga tak menolaknya. Sekali lagi _mian_—"

"_Gwenchanayo_..." Donghae kembali memotong permintaan maaf Sungmin. Ia tak ingin _yeoja_ itu meminta maaf padanya. "Tenang saja, aku percaya padamu. Anggap saja waktu itu kau sedang khilaf. Lagipula _namjachingu_-ku yang sebenarnya itu Kibum. Eunhyuk bukanlah milik siapa-siapa. Aku tak bisa mengklaim bahwa Eunhyuk adalah milikku. Malah aku yang harus minta maap padamu. _Mianhae_..."

Sungmin tersenyum samar. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku... Aku senang kau mau percaya padaku. _Gomawo_..."

"_Ne_..." ucap Donghae diikuti seulas senyum. "Min, ada hal yang mau kutanyakan padamu..." Seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat.

"_Mwoya_?"

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Donghae diikuti rasa khawatir yang menyelubunginya. "Apa kau menyukai Eunhyuk?"

Tak ada balasan yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu tak berani menjawab.

"Jujur saja padaku," pinta Donghae sambil menatap Sungmin lekat. "Aku bukannya bermaksud menghakimimu hanya saja...waktu itu kau tak menolaknya saat dia ingin menciummu, _ne_? Bukankah itu berarti kau ada perasaan padanya?"

Sungmin menghela napas pelan. "Hae-ah... Aku ini sudah punya _namjachingu_, sama sepertimu."

Seketika mata Donghae membelalak lebar. "_MWO_?! Kau sudah punya—"

"Dan perlu kutegaskan bahwa aku hanya mencintai _namjachingu_-ku," potong Sungmin begitu saja sebelum sahabatnya itu selesai berbicara. "Kuakui bahwa aku sempat berkencan dengan Eunhyuk. Namun bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Aku lakukan itu hanya karena aku merasa nyaman bersamanya."

"Merasa nyaman?" tanya Donghae sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar sukses dibuat bingung oleh Sungmin.

"Kami memang dekat. Hanya sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Pernah kami pergi bersama dan hanya berdua, itu pun kami lakukan dengan perasaan sebatas teman, meski mungkin bisa disebut kencan. Kuakui setelah ia menciumku, aku sempat mengiyakan ide gilanya. Ah, lupakan," desis Sungmin sambil berdecak kesal dan mulai salah tingkah.

"Hahaha." Melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, Donghae pun terkekeh geli. "_Arraseo_... Ternyata kau tipe _yeoja_ yang juga bisa dekat dengan _namja_ yang bukan _namjachingu_-mu sampai seperti itu."

"Hae-ah!" Sungmin cemberut sementara Donghae malah terlihat senang karena berhasil menggodanya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan harinya...

Semilir angin nan sejuk seakan membawa sebuah firasat yang baru. Entah itu baik, entah itu buruk. Saat ini seorang _namja_ tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang masih berstatus _yeojachingu_-nya di sebuah cafe. Keduanya memilih untuk duduk di ruang terbuka. Ya, _namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Kibum dan Donghae. Seperti yang mereka janjikan sebelumnya, hari ini mereka bertemu karena ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan. Suasana yang tercipta di antara keduanya terbilang canggung. Namun keduanya berusaha membuat diri mereka merasa senyaman mungkin...

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Donghae ragu. Sejujurnya ia sudah menebak-nebak sebelumnya tentang apa saja hal yang mungkin disampaikan oleh _namja_ di hadapannya itu padanya. Namun ia tak yakin tebakkannya itu benar.

"Aku ingin..." Perkataan Kibum terhenti. Rasanya sangat sulit bagi _namja_ itu untuk mengatakannya meski ia sudah mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya. Kali ini ia kembali menarik napas perlahan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin kita putus..."

.

.

.

**-_TBC_-**

**A/N:** Halo readers =D Akhirnya chapter kali ini bisa terbit dengan jarak waktu yang tidak jauh dari chapter sebelumnya. Jarang-jarang author update cepat.

Thanks ya readers buat yang setia mengikuti ff ini. Author ingin mengumumkan sesuatu, mungkin readers juga sudah tahu sih kalau...

Chapter depan bakal jadi chapter terakhir ff ini XD senangnya hehe...  
Mohon dukungannya ya all untuk chapter terakhir nanti. Jadi sekarang, ayo berikan komentar, kesan-kesan kalian, atau apapun itu melalui kolom review pada chapter ini ya.. =D Setiap review yang masuk akan sangat membantu author.

OK deh everybody. Author udah bingung mau cuap-cuap apa, hehe. Yang jelas sampai detik ini author masih bingung soal endingnya mau pakai pairing apa, meski para readers udah pada kasih masukan tuk pairing endingnya nanti... Maklumin author yang masih bimbang ini ya... =D

Akhir kata...

Thanks for reading all, and...

Review please? =3


	8. Chapter 8 (Final!)

"Aku ingin..." Perkataan Kibum terhenti. Rasanya sangat sulit bagi _namja_ itu untuk mengatakannya meski ia sudah mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya. Kali ini ia kembali menarik napas perlahan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin kita putus..."

**.**

**.**

**AlvinaVin presents…**

**Battle? or Battle!**

**Chapter ****8 (Final!)**

**Pairing: EunHae (?)****, KiHae, EunMin**

**Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin****, & Kibum**

**(Terjadi perubahan pairing dan cast...)**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Angst**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh yang ada dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka!**

**Switch gender**

**Eunhyuk****,**** Kyuhyun****, & Kibum**** as namja**

**Donghae & Sungmin as yeoja**__

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Putus. Kata itu berhasil terucap dari bibir _namja_ itu.

Donghae yang mendapati kenyataan itu pun kini berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah _namja_ itu secara langsung, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Hal yang semula sempat ia tebak bahwa mungkin itulah yang mau _namjachingu_-nya katakan pun telah menjadi kenyataan. Kini ia benar-benar sadar bahwa pertemuannya dengan _namja_ itu tak lebih hanyalah demi mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

"_Ne_. _Arraseo_..." ujar Donghae diikuti oleh sebuah senyuman. Ia ingin memperlihatkan pada _namja_ itu bahwa ia siap menerima jika hubungan mereka memang harus berakhir disini.

Kini bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir turun dari membasahi kedua pipi Donghae. Untunglah Kibum tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya, maka ia bisa segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghapus air matanya dengan cekatan. Ia tak ingin, sedikitpun tak ingin, menunjukkan linangan air mata pada _namja_ di hadapannya itu. Sebisa mungkin _yeoja_ itu bertahan untuk tidak menangis.

.

.

_Lebih baik ia memutuskanku seperti ini karena aku sadar..._

_Aku memang tak pantas untuknya._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Kibum's POV~~

Ruangan yang selalu sama yang kumasuki setiap hari. Dalam suasana yang tenang dan lampu yang menyala, kubiarkan diriku terhanyut dalam rasa sesak serta pilu yang begitu menyayat hati. Tak lama aku pun kembali terkenang akan suatu hal manis yang dulu pernah terjadi saat kencan kami berdua.

.

.

~~Flashback~~

Saat itu kami berdua sedang berkencan di sebuah warung makan di pinggir jalan.

"_Chagi_..." panggil Donghae padaku.

"_Ne_?" responku.

Ia tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. "Kapan kita akan berkencan lagi?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Seketika aku tersedak. Saat itu aku sedang mengunyah makananku dan pertanyaan Donghae yang begitu tiba-tiba itu sukses membuatku terkejut.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanyanya bingung melihatku yang mendadak terbatuk-batuk seperti ini.

Setelah berhasil selamat dari keadaan tersedak dengan minum air, aku pun menatap yeoja yang kini duduk di sampingku itu sambil tersenyum untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. "_Gwenchana_... Aku hanya kaget."

"Ah, _arraseo_..." lirihnya. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang semula tertunda.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu sekarang?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran. "Saat ini kan kita sedang berkencan."

Hening. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari _yeojachingu_-ku itu. Aku pun segera menengok ke samping dan mendapati Donghae sedang menggembungkan pipinya, tampak sedikit cemberut. Melihat tingkahnya itu membuatku menjadi sangat gemas padanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau cemberut?" tanyaku hati-hati.

_Yeoja_ itu tetap menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau itu ketua OSIS dan di hari-hari biasa kau sangat sibuk. Aku ingin kapan-kapan kita kencan lagi, karena di hari biasa...rasanya sulit sekali untuk bisa benar-benar berduaan denganmu tanpa gangguan," ujarnya dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu, namun kata-katanya itu malah membuatku tersenyum senang. Kalimatnya itu seakan menunjukkan betapa ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku.

"Pasti. Kita pasti akan kencan lagi."

~~Flashback – END~~

.

.

_Sesuatu yang memiliki awal, pasti memiliki akhir..._

Benarkah? Apakah itu berarti semua hal yang kita mulai pasti akan berakhir?  
Entahlah aku tak mengerti... Tapi mungkin memang seperti itu.  
Rasa sakit karena terkhianati ini jauh lebih besar dari apapun lagi. Aku sama sekali tak mampu melepaskan diri seutuhnya dari pahitnya kenyataan yang menyiksa ini. Pengkhiatan ini membuatku jatuh, membuatku harus melepaskan cinta yang telah begitu lama memenjarakanku.

Benar-benar membuatku sesak. Semua terasa gelap. Seakan tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain melepaskannya.

_Karena aku tak mungkin membelenggunya sementara aku tahu bahwa di hatinya,_ _ia mencintai orang lain._

~~Kibum's POV – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sedang apa kau disana?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Eunhyuk dari keseriusannya menonton TV. Eunhyuk yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu pun segera menoleh ke arah _yeoja _ yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Sungmin?!" pekiknya kaget. Ia pun reflek berdiri dari sofa yang semula ia duduki.

"Hey!" ucap Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk diikuti sekilas tawa.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tampang syok. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa _yeoja _ itu akan datang ke rumahnya.

Sungmin pun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi terkejut _namja_ itu. "Semenjak aku mulai menanyakan apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

Eunhyuk tampak sedikit berpikir lalu mulai merilekskan dirinya. "Haaah..."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "_Gwenchana_?"

"_Mianhae_..." lirih Eunhyuk tertahan. "_Mianhae_ karena waktu itu telah menciummu..."

Sungmin terdiam sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Eunhyuk yang kini tampak sangat menyesal atas apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"_Mianhae_ Min... _Mianhae_ juga karena telah menyusahkanmu... _Mianhae_ karena telah memintamu yang tidak-tidak."

Sementara Eunhyuk terus berucap dan meminta maaf, perlahan Sungmin berjalan mendekati _namja_ itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia terus mendekat hingga jarak yang tersisa di antara keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja.

"Min?" panggil Eunhyuk yang kini sukses dibuat kebingungan oleh tindakan sang _yeoja _.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah ia benar-benar berada di depan Eunhyuk. Dengan tangan kanannya, ia meraih tangan kiri sang _namja_ dan menyelipkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan pesan. Setelah itu, ia kembali bertatapan dengan Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum, barulah kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan _namja_ itu.

"Min!" pekik Eunhyuk sementara Sungmin terus menjauh, yang pada akhirnya hanya berbuah sia-sia. Sang _namja_ akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Rasa penasaran yang kuat pun mendorongnya untuk segera melihat secarik kertas yang diberikan Sungmin padanya.

.

.

_Eunhyuk, Fighting! :D_

.

.

Sementara itu...

.

~~Sungmin's POV~~

Semakin jauh dengan rumah Eunhyuk...

Baru saja aku meninggalkan rumah _namja_ itu. Tadi aku pergi kesana hanya untuk menunjukkan rasa simpatiku padanya sekaligus melihat bagaimana keadaannya.

Setidaknya ia sudah bisa berdiri sendiri sekarang. Ia juga melakukan berbagai kesibukan, seperti yang kutahu dari beberapa temannya. Itu lebih baik daripada hanya sekedar berdiam diri sambil meratapi kesedihan.

Sebelumnya aku sama sekali tak menduga bahwa aku akan terlibat dengan kisah cinta Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua adalah orang yang kusayangi. Aku ingin mereka baik-baik saja meski aku tahu bahwa masalah yang mereka hadapi sangatlah sulit.

_Donghae... Eunhyuk..._

_Aku memang tak bisa menghapus seluruh kesedihan mereka._

_Tapi setidaknya, aku berharap bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi mereka._

~~Sungmin's POV – END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di sebuah restoran fastfood saat malam hari...

"Ini untukmu," ucap Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang sejak tadi duduk menunggunya. Diletakkannya seember ayam goreng, disusul dengan dua gelas berisi softdrink.

Seketika mata Kibum membelalak lebar. "Kau membelikannya untukku? Bukankah tadi kau bilang mau ke toilet?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa nyengir. "Aku memang ke toilet, tapi setelah itu sekalian saja aku memesan makanan untuk kita. Hari ini kau kutraktir. Anggap saja ini hadiah."

Wajah Kibum sedikit mencerah setelah mendapati kebaikan sahabatnya itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya kembali muram. "Rasanya aku tak berselera untuk makan sebanyak ini."

"Aku tahu kau takkan berselera, makanya diam-diam kupesankan ini untukmu. Bukankah sejak tadi kau belum makan? Karena itu, kau harus makan."

"_Ne. Arra_..." balas Kibum sambil memasang seulas senyum.

Melihat ekspresi Kibum, Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum. "Ayo makan. Sesedih apapun kau sekarang, kau pasti akan menyesal jika tidak merasakan kenikmatan ayam goreng ini."

Mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, Kibum pun tertawa. Setelah itu ia mulai melahap makanannya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

_Kibum... _Mianhae_... Sebagai sahabatmu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sementara _yeojachingu_-mu malah berpacaran dengan sahabatku yang lain._

_Tapi tak apa. Kurasa kau adalah orang yang hebat. Aku yakin kau bisa melalui ini semua._

_Aku merasa bahwa keputusanmu untuk berpisah dengannya adalah keputusan yang terbaik. _

_Kuharap kau bisa segera melupakannya dan mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tiga tahun kemudian...

.

_Semua hal yang terjadi pada masa itu, semua telah berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu yang secara tak sadar memisahkan berbagai ikatan hubungan yang terjalin di antara mereka. Ketika mereka terhenti dan melihat ke belakang, yang bisa mereka dapati hanyalah setumpuk kenangan manis, juga kenangan pahit. Berbagai penyesalan itu hanya menjadi kesia-siaan belaka._

.

.

Dengan perlahan, seorang _yeoja _ berjalan di tengah rimbunan pohon yang tertiup angin. Langkah kakinya kian ringan meski hatinya terasa sedikit berat.

Ditemani sejuknya angin sore yang berhembus, ia terus berjalan, menyelusuri jalanan panjang yang sepi.

TEP!

Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti. Seketika matanya membelalak dan napasnya seakan tercekat. Kini ia terdiam dan arah pandangannya terkunci pada sesosok _namja_ yang sangat tak asing baginya.

Dia hanyalah seorang _yeoja _ dengan paras cantik bernama Donghae. Seorang _yeoja _ yang melanjutkan hidupnya dengan berbagai penyesalan. Dialah _yeoja _ yang selalu berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Sedangkan _namja_ itu, _namja_ yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat oleh kedua mata Donghae, adalah seorang _namja_ yang dengan begitu cepatnya berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan _yeoja _ itu. _Namja_ yang _yeoja _ itu yakini adalah Eunhyuk. Seorang _namja_ yang pernah menjadi bagian spesial di masa lalunya.

Selama beberapa saat, Donghae masih terpaku pada sosok _namja_ yang sejak tadi duduk di bangku taman dan berada hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Awalnya ia merasa sakit. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, seulas senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Dengan memantabkan hatinya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi _namja_ itu.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Dari bangku yang ditempati Eunhyuk, ia mampu melihat sesosok _yeoja _ yang tengah berjalan yang meskipun hanya bisa ia lihat dari belakang, _yeoja _ itu tampak mirip dengan seorang _yeoja _ yang sangat ia kenal dan tak mungkin ia lupakan.

.

~~Eunhyuk's POV~~  
Kuperhatikan _yeoja _ yang terus berjalan dan semakin menjauhiku itu. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa dialah Donghae, meski aku tak sepenuhnya yakin. Postur tubuh hingga tekstur rambut, semuanya itu benar-benar terlihat persis seperti Donghae.

Hmmm... Tetap saja belum tentu dia itu Donghae.

Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu ataupun melihatnya. Bisa saja Donghae yang sekarang sudah berbeda dibandingkan yang dulu, _ne_?  
Aku terus bertanya dan menerka-nerka dalam hatiku. Benarkah _yeoja _ itu Donghae?  
Rasa penasaranku ini mendorongku untuk mendekati _yeoja _ itu dan memastikannya. Selama beberapa detik, aku terus berpikir demi mendapatkan jawaban yang terbaik. Tanpa ingin membuang waktu yang tersisa, serta karena takut _yeoja _ itu semakin menjauh, kuputuskan untuk segera mengejarnya dan memastikan apakah benar _yeoja _ itu Donghae atau bukan.

~~Eunhyuk's POV – END~~

.

_Namja_ bernama Eunhyuk itu pun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari mengejar _yeoja _ itu. Setelah ia berhasil menyusul hingga akhirnya ia berada tepat di belakang sang _yeoja _, ditariknya tangan _yeoja _ itu tanpa ada perasaan ragu sedikitpun hingga _yeoja _ itu terhenti dan menoleh.

Mata _yeoja _ itu membelalak lebar, ia tampak sangat terkejut. Begitupun dengan Eunhyuk, ia juga sama terkejutnya saat mendapati bahwa _yeoja _ yang kini bertatapan dengannya itu benar-benar sesuai dengan perkiraannya. _Yeoja _ itu benar-benar Donghae.

Setelah beberapa saat terpaku pada satu sama lain, baik _namja_ maupun _yeoja _ itu, keduanya mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing, seakan kehilangan seluruh kata-kata dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_Annyeong_..." ucap Eunhyuk pada _yeoja _ di hadapannya itu. Sang _namja_ memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"_Annyeong_..." balas Donghae sekenanya.

Sungguh sapaan yang singkat. Keduanya bahkan tak mampu menyebutkan nama lawan bicara masing-masing dalam kegiatan saling menyapa tersebut.

"A... Aku pergi dulu, _ne_?" ujar Eunhyuk terbata karena saking gugupnya juga tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada _yeoja _ di hadapannya itu.

"Aku juga," respon Donghae yang juga ikut salah tingkah. "Bye..." Tanpa menunggu _namja_ itu pergi, ia langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan _namja_ itu terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu!"

DEG! Satu kata yang begitu tiba-tiba itu, sukses menghentikan langkah Donghae. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Eunhyuk yang sepertinya hendak menyampaikan sesuatu pada _yeoja _ itu.

"Apa kau sedang punya _namjachingu_?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Tampaknya ia benar-benar gugup.

Awalnya Donghae sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya itu, namun sesaat kemudian ia mulai menggeleng. "_Ani_..."

Seketika wajah Eunhyuk berubah. Secercah harapan kini muncul di hati _namja_ itu. "Kalau begitu... Boleh aku minta nomor HP-mu?"

Sang _yeoja_ terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu tersenyum malu begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk.

"Tentu," jawab Donghae tepat seperti yang Eunhyuk harapkan.

Syuuuuh...  
Angin yang begitu sejuk pun berhembus menerpa keduanya, seakan ada atmosfer baru yang kini melingkupi mereka, menandakan bahwa sebuah pertanda baik akan segera datang.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Eunhyuk's POV~~  
Terkadang, saat tiba-tiba saja bayangan akan masa lalu muncul dalam pikiranku, aku masih tak menyangka bahwa semua hal buruk yang menimpa kisah cintaku itu pernah terjadi.

Ya beginilah hidup. Seperti inilah kekuatan yang dimiliki waktu untuk mengobati luka manusia.

Waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa pernah berhenti, membantuku memaafkan setiap kesalahan yang terjadi di masa lalu, membuatku untuk menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

_Masa lalu telah mengajarkanku banyak hal sehingga mulai sekarang..._

_Aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru...dengan harapan yang baru._

_Dengan Donghae, sekali lagi aku akan membuka lembaran kisah cintaku yang baru._

.

.

_Di saat kenyataan membuatnya segalanya menjadi sulit, hingga tak ada satupun harapan yang tersisa, percayalah..._

_Selama kita mau berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi, selama kita mau terus berusaha melakukan apa yang terbaik yang harus kita lakukan, Tuhan takkan berhenti memberikan keajaiban-Nya padamu._

~~Eunhyuk's POV – END~~

.

**-_THE END_-**

**A/N: **Hai readers =D Apa kabar semuanya? Baik? Atau malah buruk? Yang jelas di musim hujan seperti ini pasti banyak orang yang sakit (termasuk author yang juga sempat sakit hehe).

Author ucapkan turut berduka yang sebesar-besarnya, sedalam-dalamnya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam yang paling dalam *serius mode on*, buat para korban yang meninggal akibat banjir T_T (rasanya author sangat sedih mendengar berita tersebut, bayangkan betapa tragisnya banjir hingga sanggup menewaskan banyak orang, belum lagi orang-orang yang sampai sekarang masih menghilang dan belum juga ditemukan yang bahkan masih belum ketahuan apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak *salah satunya kejadian yang terjadi di gedung UOB*, sedih banget rasanya atas semua tragedi yang terjadi). Author juga turut bersimpati untuk korban yang rumahnya terendam banjir (seperti rumah author yang terendam banjir *untung masih ada lantai 2, jadi untuk sementara waktu author beserta keluarga author bisa tinggal di lantai 2* maklum author ini anak Jakarta & rumah author termasuk rendah sementara banjir di daerah author cukup tinggi ckckck, jadi gini deh nasibnya).

Buat kalian semua yang harus menghadapi banjir, jagalah keselamatan dan kesehatan kalian, karena itulah yang terpenting saat kalian menghadapi curah hujan serta banjir yang masih tak menentu ini. Berdoa dan berjaga-jagalah...

Oh ya, apa kalian sudah melihat MV Break Down? Meski sudah seminggu lebih berlalu sejak MV Break Down keluar, author masih sangat suka MV dan lagunya =D Kalian pasti tahu plus udah nonton MV nya donk? *bantu Suju M promosi MV. Kan bisa saja ada di antara para readers yang belum tahu hehe...

OK, kembali ke ff.

Huaaah, akhirnya tamat juga ff Battle? or Battle! yang panjang ini T_T

Gimana endingnya menurut kalian? Bagus gak? =3

Sebenarnya pembuatan ff ini cukup seru, terutama di bagian awal, karena disana ada berbagai misteri (misteri gaje) yang author harus tunjukkan sedikit ke permukaan, serta sisanya author sembunyikan. Yaah...meski author merasa misteri yang author sisipkan dalam ff ini masih kurang, tapi author harap kalian semua bisa tetap menikmati ketika membaca ff ini (berhubung genre ff ini adalah Romance & Mystery)

Thanks ya buat semua readers yang selama ini sudah bersabar menunggu kelanjutan ff ini di setiap chapternya yang sering kali lemot dalam hal update.

Thanks banget ya buat semua yang sudah membaca dan meriview ff ini =D  
Dengan berakhirnya karya ini, author ucapkan...

Sampai jumpa di karya author yang lainnya =D (entah itu ff author yang kini berada dalam progress maupun ff baru yang mungkin akan author terbitkan suatu hari nanti).  
OK deh, author bingung mau bilang apa lagi. Kalau gitu...

See you everybody...

For this last chapter...

Thanks for reading and review please? Seperti biasa, review akan author balas satu per satu dengan mengeklik reply ^o^


End file.
